Spirit of the Blueeyed Wolf
by Rogue11
Summary: Wufei,a wandering monk, is saved by a mysterious blueeyed wolf deep within a cursed forest. He soon learns the secret of the blueeyed beast or is it beasts?
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

"You must be very brave, young man…" The inn keeper eyed Wufei skeptically as he served him a bowl of thick stew and a glass of cheap wine. The meal was part of the 'payment' the wandering monk was receiving for sealing away a few minor demons that has been causing havoc in town. "…for even considering crossing the forest alone and on foot."

"Or very foolish," a tall, broad-shouldered man at the adjacent table added. His gray tunic was mended and patched in several places, his dark hair was short and tousled and his skin had the weathered look of someone who spent most of his days outdoors.

Wufei looked at the man then at the inn keeper. "Why is that?" he asked. He had crossed many forests on his journey and never before been called brave or foolish for doing so.

The inn keeper leaned in and lowered his voice as he whispered. "Because of the curse."

"The curse?" the young monk echoed.

"Yes," the man at the other table confirmed grimly. "I take it that you didn't know. The woods and everything living in it are cursed."

"Does that include the people living at Wolfstein castle?"

Suddenly it was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop, as everybody in the room looked at the man who had just entered the tavern. He was tall and slender but by no means thin. His long, silvery hair was held together in a loose pony-tail by a black velvet ribbon. His outfit and the sword he was carrying clearly indicated that he was a man of status and wealth.

"Lord Peacecraft!?" the inn keeper finally broke the uncomfortable silence as he hurried to the man's side. "What can I do for you today?"

The man pulled out a piece of paper. "I've made a list of things we need. I'll be back tomorrow to pick them up."

The inn keeper nodded as he accepted the list. "Anything else, my lord?"

"Yes, I'm thirsty. Give me a glass of your best wine."

"Right away, Sir."

He waited for his drink, then walked over to where Wufei was sitting. For a long moment he studied the young man. His eyes, pale-blue like frozen lakes, seemed to chill the monk straight to the core. "You are?" His voice was deep and smooth; his tone demanding, as though he was used to giving orders.

"Wufei. Chang Wufei. I'm just a traveling monk."

The fair-haired man took a sip from his wine, his eyes never leaving Wufei. "The people in this town are mostly cowards," he then said. "And they seem to have way too much time on their hands. So they sit around talking too much. But if I were you, monk, I'd heed their warning and stay clear of the woods. They are no place for a lone traveler, especially not after nightfall." With that he drained his glass, set it down on the table and turned to leave.

"Your Lordship?" the inn keeper called out after him.

He turned his head. "What is it?"

"I looked over your supply list, Sir. If you wish to wait I can have it put together for you right away. It should not take very long."

The man threw a quick look at the window then shook his head. "I don't have time to wait now; I'll be back tomorrow," he announced.

The man at the table next to Wufei snorted once the door had closed behind Lord Peacecraft. "He calls us cowards, and then he runs like a rabbit making sure he gets home before the sun sinks."

"Shut up, Gerald." The inn keeper gave him an angry look. "That big mouth of yours is going to get you in a heap of trouble some day."

Wufei was still staring at the door long after the man had left. _Those eyes,_ he thought, _so cold and distant, but at the same time so incredibly sad and haunting. _

"Who was that man?" he finally asked the inn keeper.

"Lord Peacecraft? He is one of the two masters of 'Wolfstein castle'. They own this land, the forest and everything you can see within a hundred miles."

"The forest that you say is cursed?" the young monk wanted to know.

The inn keeper nodded. "As far as I know Wolfstein was built as a hunting castle a very long time ago, but the two lords bought it along with the land some time before the curse."

"The curse can you tell me more about it?" Wufei asked; his curiosity roused.

"I don't know much about it myself. I just remember the forest being lush and full of game. These days however it's dark and overgrown; a breeding ground for demons and monsters only."

"They say it's the doing of a powerful wizard whose soul was sealed inside the body of a wolf." Gerald added, and one of the men he was drinking with nodded.

"He is leading a pack of demon wolves, and he can use the power of the sun and the moon. That's why at nighttime his fur is silver as moonlight, and in the daylight it has the color of copper. But no matter how he alters his appearance, he can never change the color of his eyes. They are always blue. That's how you know it's not a normal wolf but a demon when you meet him."

"Have you ever met him?" the monk asked.

"Me? Of course not. I would not be crazy enough to go near that cursed place."

"Me neither." Gerald said. "But I have heard of people who say they saw and heard him."

A blue-eyed wolf leading a pack of demons: Wufei had never heard of anything like it. Nor had he ever heard of a wizard whose spirit had been sealed inside an animal. As far as he knew it was just not possible. He was beginning to wonder if this whole story was nothing but myth and hearsay.

"You should eat, young man. The stew won't be any good if it gets cold." The innkeeper advised, and Wufei nodded.

He took a large spoonful of the stew. It was thick with lots of vegetables and large chunks of meat and it tasted good. The young man was hungry and it didn't take him long to empty the whole bowl. Soon after he went upstairs to the small room under the roof he had been sleeping in for the past few nights. He wanted to get up early tomorrow, take care of the last few demons and be on his way. He had already stayed longer than planned in this town.

* * *

Wufei closed his eyes and concentrated as he pulled out a handful of o-fuda. The small paper strips had been prepared by the head-priest of his shrine himself.

He would probably be able to seal the minor demons he was dealing with without the help of charms, but it would take a lot more time and energy; neither of which he wanted to waste more of than necessary. He had already been in this town for four days and he was more than ready to continue his journey.

Very soon after finishing his training Wufei had realized that spending his life at one shrine or temple was not what he really wanted. When he spoke about it to his teacher the man didn't seem as surprised as Wufei had expected.

"_You are young," he had told him. "It is not unusual for the young to be restless. You should follow your heart and your own aspiration. Eventually you will find your true calling."_

"_How can I find if I'm not even sire what it is I am looking for?" he had asked. _

_  
The old man has simply smiled at him. "You will know once you find it. Trust me, son, you will know."_

Several moons had passed since, and his journey had taken him many miles. He still was not sure what he actually was looking for but he truly trusted his teacher's words of advice.

Wufei's eye snapped open the moment he felt the demons' energy increase. They were coming out of their hiding places. He waited for the creatures - there were three of them- to come closer before he threw the o-fuda into the air. The paper charms spread, then surrounded the demons, forming a perfect circle; a barrier that could not be broken. Wufei brought his hands together with only the fingertips touching and quickly murmured a sealing spell. He raised his staff over his head and brought it down with a forceful swing. When its tip touched one of the papers, all of the charms in the circle started to glow. The bright white light spread to the center enclosing the struggling demons. Then with a puff and a small red flame they disappeared. The spell had used up all the energy stored in the o-fuda. The now useless papers burned up in mid-air and fell to the ground as ashes.

_That's all; I'm done here!_ Wufei braced himself with his staff, unwilling to admit that the ritual had cost him a considerable amount of energy. _Time to collect the last of my payment and be on my way._

* * *

The sun had long set when Wufei started to look for a place to spend the night. In spite of the villager's warning the young monk had decided to take the shorter path through the forest instead of traveling all the way around it. When he finally found a clearing by a small stream he knew that it was perfect to set up camp.

Wufei raised his head and looked up. It was a beautiful night. There was not a cloud in the sky and a nearly full moon bathed the glade in pale, silvery light; a wonderful place for a peaceful meal and a good night's rest.

He put down his staff and his pack beneath a large tree. The young monk had long learned the usefulness of traveling lightly. Aside from his charms and spell scrolls his bundle never held more than a few days food, a change of clothes or two and a blanket to sleep under.

With a few armfuls of dry wood and branches Wufei quickly built a fire and spread his blanket out next to it. He pulled out the small linen sack that held his food supplies. The meal was going to be simple; fresh bread stacked with cheese, a few slices of salt-cured meat and a drink of clear water from the stream. At least that's how Wufei had planned it. But he had barely taken a bite or two when he suddenly sensed demonic energy nearby. He could clearly make out the aura of two… no three… make it four demons. The young man frowned as he realized that they were closing in and multiplying quickly. _So much for a peaceful meal_, he sighed as he reached for his staff.

He spun around just in time to see several sets of glowing red eyes staring down at him from the trees beyond the clearing. For a brief moment Wufei wondered how the creatures had made it so far up the trees, but then the flapping of wings answered his question. He jerked his head around and looked up to see several more demons directly above him. They were large, their bodies about the size of an average human with reptilian skin and wings about the length of a horse. Red eyes stared at him from above large, birdlike beaks.

Two creatures dove down at the monk simultaneously, attempting to grab him with their powerful saber-clawed feet. Wufei raised his staff and swirled it over his head. He hit both demons mid-flight, evaporating them instantly. With bone-chilling shrieks several more creatures followed their companion's example and scooped down trying to rip him to pieces. Wufei barely had time to pull out a protection charm and put up a defensive barrier around himself. He was safe, for the moment. But he was not sure how long he would be able to keep the shield up. Protective spells drained a lot of energy from the user, and he could not afford to completely exhaust himself.

Then he heard a sound, a long, high-pitched howl. _Wolves! Wonderful_, Wufei thought with a hint of dark sarcasm. _Being attacked from the air isn't enough; throw in some ground attacks as well. Maybe I should try to get myself out of here quickly._

The flying demons finally seemed to have figured out that they could not break through the barrier around the monk, and settled down in nearby trees waiting. They didn't have to wait long, because Wufei decided to take his chances. He lowered his protection, grasped his staff tighter and looked around searching for the best point to break through the circle of demons around him. He focused on one creature at a time as he attacked. They were slow in turning he soon realized, and not really that hard to defeat when he took advantage of that weakness. But it was their sheer number that made them such difficult opponents. For some reason it seemed every time he killed one a dozen others appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was like fighting a hydra.

Suddenly Wufei noticed a dark shadow behind him; he instinctively ducked his head, and a large wolf leaped over him. The animal jumped right at the demon he had been fighting. It buried it's fangs in the creatures neck, shaking and growling as it ripped out the demon's throat. Wufei was stunned, even more so as a number of other wolves joined the fight. The canines made short work of the winged creatures; a few of them even chased after those who tried to escape into the woods.

Breathing heavily the young monk leaned on his staff for support as one of the wolves approached him. Without a doubt it was the leader of the pack. He was larger than average; his fur sparkled like silver in the moonlight and his eyes…his eyes were large and blue.

_The demon Wolf?! He does exist after all._ Wufei instinctively clutched his staff tighter. However, he could not sense any kind of demonic energy from the animal… or any of the other wolves in the pack for that matter.

Suddenly the wolf's head snapped around in alarm. Wufei could feel it too; something was approaching, something very big, and very dangerous.

_It's the mother!_ The thought popped into his head unexpectedly and he didn't even know where it came from, but it made sense. The aura was very similar to the ones he had gotten from the winged demons, only a whole lot stronger. The young monk swallowed. _If those were her offspring…I'm not sure I want to know what a fully grown demon of that kind looks like._

They didn't have to wait long. The sound of flapping wings prompted Wufei to raise his head. His jaw almost dropped at the sheer size of the creature above him. Its body easily measured the length of three horses, the span of its wings was enormous, and the beak seemed large enough to swallow him in one gulp.

The silver wolf raised his nose toward the moon and let out one long howl. Somewhere in the distance the call was answered by a number of other wolves.

As the bird-like creature scooped down from the sky Wufei pulled out an o-fuda and performed a binding spell. The demon screeched but the spell didn't have much of an effect on it. One flap of its giant wings nearly sent the monk flying. His chest, where the wing had hit him, ached. He had barely found his footing when the creature attacked again. It came so fast that Wufei could barely react. The large beak was so close that he could small its foul breath. Suddenly the silver wolf leaped directly at him. The impact knocked Wufei off his feet, but out of harms way.

_What are you doing? Don't just stand there_, he heard a voice in his head, but he didn't have time to wonder about it, because the creature was already attacking again.

One of the wolves jumped up and went for the demon's throat, but before he reached it the creature grabbed the canine with one of its massive, razor-sharp claws, shook it and tossed it aside like a ball of cotton. The wolf let out a single yelp before it hit the ground and collapsed lifelessly with a broken neck.

The silver wolf howled, it sounded like an angry cry, then attacked from the opposite side. The creature, much faster than its offspring, raised its other claw.

"Watch out!" Wufei yelled. It was an unconscious reaction. There was no way that the wolf understood his warning. But perhaps the scream startled it just enough to jump away in the nick of time. He avoided the demon's attack but not completely. One of the sharp talons grazed his body just before he leaped out of reach. The canine tumbled a few times but jumped back onto his feet in an instant, even as dark blood started to seep from its wounded shoulder. He circled the creature then attacked from behind. Powerful jaws clamped down on the demons flank. A dozen other wolves followed their leader's example and within moments the winged creature was on the ground, and pinned down by its attackers.

_Now! Use your staff to finish it off!_ The voice in his head ordered. The monk did not hesitate. He raised his staff and plunged it into the creature's skull with all the strength he could still master. With a bone-chilling screech the demon disappeared in a cloud of dark, foul-smelling smoke. Wufei dropped to his knees, exhausted. His hands were shaking as he clenched his staff; his breath came in short, labored huffs. His chest was still hurting from where the demon's wing had struck him.

Suddenly he heard hoof beats and when he raised his head the young monk noticed a man on a white horse. The wolves moved aside as the rider tugged at the reins and guided the mount toward him. Wufei could not blame them. The stallion's hoofs looked powerful enough to easily crack a wolf's skull in a single blow.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked as he reined his steed to a stop just in front of Wufei.

The monk nodded. "I'm fine."

"I heard commotion and decided to check what was going on," the rider explained as he dismounted. "But it seems that I came too late; you have already taken care of the problem without me."

"I… I had some help." Wufei looked at the large silver wolf who was sitting a little aside, licking his wound. He suddenly realized that he was still on his knees. Using his staff as support the young monk tried to push himself up, and instantly was overcome by a wave of fatigue.

"Easy now," the stranger warned his voice lazed with concern. "You should not push yourself. You seem to be exhausted."

"I'm fine." Wufei insisted. At least he was trying to, but as soon as those words left his lips his knees buckled. His mind dipped into a dark void of unconsciousness and he collapsed.

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

* * *

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

Wufei woke in a soft bed. For a moment he wondered if he had actually never left the village, and his encounter with the demons and the silver wolf had been nothing but a dream. But as soon as he opened his eyes he realized that that wasn't the case. The bed and the room it was in were completely unfamiliar to him, and it was definitely not the small chamber at the inn. The room was spacious with three large windows. A fire was burning in the fireplace across his bed, and he could see his staff leaning against the wall beside it. The rest of his pack was sitting on a small table, and his monk robes were hanging over the chair next to it.

_My robes?! _Wufei swallowed. He realized only now that someone had taken off his outer garments. Instinctively he clutched the quilt he was covered with and pulled it tighter around his body only to notice that his chest had been tightly wrapped with linen dressings. The bandages made it easier for him to breath with his bruised ribs. Whoever had put them on had obviously same healing experience.

The young monk looked around continuing his visual inspection of the room. How did he get here? And where was HERE anyway? The last thing he remembered was fighting that flying demon and then… _Right, then I passed out. _

Wufei cautiously pushed away his covers and climbed out of bed. He still felt a little weak and lightheaded, but he knew from experience that the fatigue would wear off soon. He put on his black and blue robes and slipped into his sandals that were sitting next to the bed. He almost reached for his staff, but then he realized that it might be seen as rude or even hostile to carry what could be considered a weapon in a house where he was a guest; at least he assumed that he was a guest.

Wufei slowly opened the heavy oak door and found himself in a long candlelit hall. While he was still deciding on which direction to take he could hear voices, or rather one voice to be precise. The other sound was more akin to a yelp or whimper.

"I'm sorry. I know this hurts but there is no easy way doing it. I need to wrap the wound tightly so the gash won't open again when you move."

As he followed the voice the young monk soon found a staircase leading downward into what looked like the main chamber of the castle. He could see a large fireplace and beside it, on a bed of blankets and furs, rested the large silver wolf. A man, Wufei recognized him as the rider he had met in the woods, was kneeling in front of the animal bandaging its injured shoulder with linen strips.

The wolf raised his head as he noticed the monk, alerting its 'master' of his present. The tawny haired man turned his head just as Wufei reached the foot of the stairs.

"You woke up I see. But what are you doing out of bed? You should still be resting."

"I'm fine." Wufei assured him.

The man eyed him and for a brief moment an amused expression crossed his face. "If I remember correctly those were the exact words you used just before passing out earlier in the forest."

The young monk flushed slightly. He did not need to be reminded of that. "I suppose I overestimated my own strength back then. But I feel much better now."

"Is that so? In any case, at least sit down somewhere if for no other reason then to put my mind to ease."

Wufei looked around, found himself a comfortable, overstuffed armchair and settled down. For a few moments he watched as the tawny-haired stranger continued tending to the wolf. Finally he asked.

"Where are we? And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Treize Khushrenada, and this is my home, Wolfstein Castle."

"Wolfstein Castle?!" Wufei echoed. The place the villagers had told him about.

"Yes," the man confirmed. He was finished with his work, but didn't rise. Instead he started to pet the silver wolf's large head as he continued his conversation with the monk. "And you must be Wufei Chang?"

Wufei blinked. "How…?"

Another amused smile crossed Treize's face. "My companion told me about you. You remember meeting him at the tavern in town the other day?"

The younger monk nodded. "Lord Peacecraft? Yes, I remember him." How could he not remember the man?

Suddenly the tawny-haired man grew serious. "You were lucky, you know. This forest is not a place to be traveled alone."

"I realize that now." Wufei admitted. "If it was not for him…" He gestured at the wolf that seemed to have fallen asleep. "I have never seen a wolf this large. Is he your pet?"

"My pet?" Treize laughed. "Hardly. You could say he is my companion. And I would not suggest calling him a 'pet' into his face. You might loose a finger, or a hand…or something else that's precious to you."

"Does he have a name?"

"A name? Well, yes of course." The older man nodded. "I call him Miri."

_Miri? A strange name for a wolf,_ Wufei thought. But then it wasn't your average wolf to begin with.

"Well, since you are down here, perhaps you can help me and keep an eye on him while I go get some water for him." Treize rose to his feet and headed for a door at the south side of the room. "If he wakes, don't let him get up. I don't want that wound to start bleeding again."

"Wait, how am I supposed to…" _stop him?_ Wufei tried to protest but the older man was already gone. _I guess I'll just have to hope that he **doesn't** wake up, then._

No such luck. The sound of Lord Khushrenada's footsteps had not even completely faded when the silver wolf slowly opened one eye and then both, and Wufei realized that he had only pretended to be asleep. The animal raised his head, then pushed itself up into a sitting position.

"Wait! You heard what he said, you are not supposed to move…I…" _am talking to a wolf, as if I expect him to understand a word of what I'm saying. This is absolutely ridiculous. _

The wolf yawned and stretched its muscular body.

_This can't be good. Maybe if I pet him he will lay down again. He seemed to like it when his master... **his companion** did it. _The young monk rose from his chair and took a few cautious steps toward the canine. The animal tilted its head and watched him with apparent interest, but the moment Wufei reached out to touch him the wolf pulled back his upper lip to reveal his powerful fangs. An angry low growl rumbled deep in his throat. The young man quickly pulled his hand back. After watching those jaws rip demons to pieces he felt no desire to take any chances.

For a long moment man and beast studied each other from a save distance. Wufei could not help but notice the intense but somewhat sad look in the wolf's blue eyes. It seemed somehow familiar, as though he had seen that expression before, somewhere.

"Ah…He already seems to have grown fond of you."

The monk's head snapped around at the sound of Treize's voice. _Fond? A moment ago he was ready to rip my throat out._

"He usually doesn't let a stranger get that close to him." The tawny haired man was carrying a tray. "You must be hungry," he said. "I brought you food. It's just bread and some meat leftover from dinner, but it should help you recover your energy faster." He set the plate with the food on the table and gestured for Wufei to sit down and eat, while he walked over to the fireplace and put a large bowl of water in front of the silver wolf.

"How are your ribs feeling? I noticed you were all bruised up when I put you to bed." Treize took a seat across from the monk.

_So he was the one who disrobed me_. A slight hue of crimson stained the younger man's cheeks, and he quickly stared down at his plate. "Thank you. They feel much better now, thanks to your care. Are you a healer or something?"

"A healer?" Treize gave an amused snort. "Hardly. But let's just say I have some experience treating injuries, because **someone** I know is somewhat of a daredevil who doesn't seem to know the word caution."

Miri raised his head from his water bowl and made a noise that sounded almost like an amused snort.

Wufei frowned, and for a brief moment he wondered if the animal actually understood human speech. He was becoming more and more convinced that there was more to this blue-eyed beast then meets the eye. No, he was most definitely not a demon, but he was not an ordinary wolf either.

When the canine was finished drinking he casually slenderer over to where Wufei was sitting. The young monk looked at his plate, then at the animal. _Oh I see. You don't like me, but you are not above begging for table scraps, are you?_ He cut off a piece of meat, plugged it of the fork with his fingers and held it out to Miri.

The wolf, looking almost offended by the offering, turned his nose up and walked… no strutted away.

"Don't take it personal. He is not the most social being and it takes him a while to warm up to someone." Treize chuckled. "I think, once you are done eating, you should go back to bed for a while. The sun will rise soon, but you need more rest before you are ready to continue your journey."

Wufei nodded. "You are probably right. I thank you for your kind hospitality, Sir."

* * *

After a few hours of sleep Wufei woke well rested and energized. He felt like he had not slept this well in a long time; which was not surprising considering that he rarely had the chance to sleep in such a soft and comfortable bed.

The young monk pulled back the heavy curtains from one of the windows. The weather was beautiful and from the position of the sun he could tell that it was just about mid-day. If he was to leave now he would still be able to cover a few miles before nightfall.

Wufei left the bedchamber and headed downstairs, but he found neither the silver wolf nor his human companion in the main hall. After a moment of contemplation the young man decides to look around and see if they were somewhere close by. He cautiously opened a few doors and ended up in what looked like the inner courtyard. A well-worn cobble-stone path seemed to wind around the castle and lead to the stables.

"Looking for something?"

Wufei nearly jumped. The unfamiliar voice had startled him. He turned to face a young man, about his age, with brunet hair that covered part of his face.

"Umm…yes, for **someone** actually."

"Well, you've found someone." The young man replied. "You must be the guest Master Treize told me about."

"I suppose. And who might you be?"

"Nobody. But you can call me Trowa. I take care of this place."

"I'm Chang Wufei. Feel free to call me Wufei."

"Since I have the feeling that I'm not the 'someone' you were looking for," the young man remarked, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Who **are** you trying to find?"

"Umm," Wufei replied. "The master of this castle, I suppose."

"Which one?" Trowa asked, but then he shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Master Milliardo is still sleeping, and Master Treize went out for a ride. He won't be back before sundown."

_Right, there are two of them, I almost forgot. But this isn't good. What am I going to do? I can't just leave without at least saying good-bye and thanking them for their help. That would be incredibly rude. _

"By the way, before Master Treize left, he asked me to tell you to wait for his return. He wants to personally show you to the road that leads around the forest, and make sure you get there safely."

"Oh…Is that what he said?"

"Yes." Trowa confirmed. "I'm sorry, but I have to return to the kitchen now; I have a roast in the fire. But if you want you can join me, I was just about to sit down for some tea," he suggested.

Wufei nodded. "Thank you, that sounds great." There was something about the other man that made him feel very much at ease. Perhaps it was the fact that they were not only close in social status, but also in age. Ever since he had finished his training as a monk, Wufei had mostly been dealing with people older than him.

"From your clothing I take it you are a monk. But as far as I know there is no temple or shrine anywhere around here."

"I'm not from this area," Wufei explained as he followed the young man to the other end of the castle and down a short flight of stone steps. "I have been traveling since around harvest time."

"Ah, I see." Trowa opened the door at the bottoms of the stairs.

The kitchen was warm and spacious. A fire was burning in the hearth and a large roast was hanging on a spit above the flames.

Trowa walked over to it and unhooked the chain that secured the skewer. "Wild hog," he explained as he rotated the roast slowly. "Master Milliardo shot it the other day. It will be to die for when it is done."

Considering the delicious smell that was already filling the kitchen Wufei didn't doubt that one bit. He watched as Trowa heated a pot of water and started to prepare the tea. A short time later the two men were sitting, across from one another, at a large heavy table beneath the kitchen window.

"When you said you are taking care of this place, you didn't actually mean on your own, did you?" Now that Wufei thought about it, he had not seen any other servants around.

"More or less." The other man replied. "Their Lordships do their share, but what's left is mine to take care of."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Yes, but I'm not complaining. You know what they say, don't you? If you do what you like, you'll like what you do."

"Is there some food to be had?" Lord Peacecraft was standing in the door to the kitchen. His hair was loose and he was wearing a plain tunic over his pants.

"Master Milliardo you are awake already?" Trowa rose from his chair. "I made porridge, let me dish some up for you?"

"Porridge?" The older man echoed, apparently not too impressed with the idea. "What about the hog roast, can't I have some of that?"

"Not unless you want to eat it raw, my Lord. Otherwise I'd suggest you let me finish cooking it first."

"Fine," Milliardo sighed. "Porridge it is."

"You want me to bring it upstairs, my Lord?"

"No, I'll just eat here."

The fair-haired man took the seat that Trowa had just vacated and looked at Wufei, as thought he only noticed him now. "So we meet again. I've heard you ran into some trouble in the forest last night. You can't say you hadn't been warned, can you?"

"Indeed, I can't," the young monk admitted. "And I was not going to."

"Well, perhaps there is hope yet." Lord Peacecraft remarked nonchalantly, then he turned to Trowa. "Did Treize leave already?"

"He did. And he wanted me to let you know that he will be waiting for you at the twin willow bridge."

"Oh really?!" A soft smirk crossed the young man's features.

Along with the porridge Trowa served his master he put a plate with bread and cheese and large tray with fruit; grapes, cherries and wild berries of all kind, in the center of the table. Taking the chair next to Wufei the young man reached for a piece of cheese and gestured for the monk to help himself as well.

The idea of a servant and his lord sitting at the same table, breaking bread together as though it was the most natural thing in the world surprised Wufei somewhat. But he had to admit that it was not the first surprise, and probably not the last, he had been in for since he had set foot in this castle.

"Umm… I assume Lord Khushrenada took Miri with him this morning?"

"Miri?" Trowa sounded puzzled.

"The wolf!" Milliardo gave him an intense gaze and understanding finally dawned in his eyes.

"Oh, right, Miri, the wolf." He gave Wufei an almost sheepish look. "I didn't realize you had met…Miri."

"I suppose Treize took him, why?" Milliardo asked.

"I was just wondering about his shoulder. I feel somewhat guilty about him getting injured because of me."

"You do?" The fair-haired man studied the young monk for a long moment in silent bewilderment. Then he cleared his throat and reached for his spoon. "There is no reason to feel guilty. Wolves are rough and rowdy; they get hurt all the time. They are also resilient and heal quickly. And not to forget they are also very proud. Unlike dogs, they would be insulted if offered table scraps."

Wufei swallowed. He almost blushed at the hint of his little 'mishap' from the night before. _How does he know…? Well, I guess someone told him. I'm sure they had a good laugh about it, too,_ he thought as the older man finally started his meal.

"So, where did you learn to fight demons like that?" Milliardo looked up again after a few spoonfuls of porridge.

"The land near the monastery where I was trained was swarmed with demons; mostly minor ones, nothing as large as those I saw at your forest last night. Eliminating them to protect the farmers and their livestock became part of our training."

"Interesting. What else do you do, when you are not fighting demons, I mean?"

"Well, when I find time for it I like to read." Wufei replied.

"Really?" the older man huffed. "Then you really should take advantage of Treize's library while you are here. He too is a real bookworm who could spend days cooped up in that room if I'd let him. Have Trowa take you there later."

Once again Wufei was caught by surprise but somehow he managed to stammer. "Thank you, my Lord. I appreciate the offer."

* * *

The moon had already risen, even though the sun was still sitting low in the sky, when the large silver wolf printed through the forest, following the flow of a narrow creek. Some way in the distance, near a wooden bridge another lone wolf was waiting. His fur sparkled like copper in the light of the evening sun.

Moving against the wind Miri made sure that he wasn't noticed as he approached the bridge. His upper lip curled back just a bit in an expression reminiscent of a smirk. He ducked low and nearly crawled to breach the last few yards between him and the other wolf. Then he jumped up in a surprise attack.

The copper wolf, noticing the invader at the last moment, spun around and both animals nearly collides head-on. Mischievously Miri nipped at his ear before jumping back. He danced around, his tail waging, then bowed his front legs while holding his rear up, an unspoken invitation for his copper-colored companion to try and catch him.

Playfully the two canines chased one another throw the glade, occasionally engaging in play fights. At one time they both tumbled down to the water's edge and nearly got soaked. They rough-housed for a good while, before the copper wolf managed to pin down his silver companion. He held him down with one paw and slowly and leisurely started to lick Miri's ears. After a few more moments of token resistance, the silver wolf just relaxed and closed his eyes.

When the sun had almost set both canines headed toward Wolfstein Castle. They parted at a hidden path near the castle that let through a secret passage into the cellar. Miri stayed behind, watching his companion until he disappeared through the hidden door.

* * *

Wufei decided to take Lord Peacecraft's offer and asked Trowa to show him to the study, or library, after they had finished their tea.

Lord Khushrenada truly liked books it seemed, because the room was filled with them. The center piece, a heavy wooden writing desk was cluttered with books and scrolls Shelves, reaching all the way to the ceiling, lined the walls. There were books about wars and battles along with books about spells and magic; tales of brave heroes and stories of sweet romance. Wufei didn't even know where to begin.

He eyed the desk, curious about what sort of reading material his lordship preferred, but decided that it wouldn't be polite to snoop. He finally found some pieces of poetry to his liking and he settled down in one of the armchairs near the small fireplace. He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't even notice the door being opened.

"Ah, here you are."

"Lord Khushrenada!" the young monk looked up. "I hope you don't mind me using your study without your permission."

"But of course not." The tawny haired man made a dismissive gesture. "Books are there to be read. I'm glad you found something that interested you."

"I did. In fact I saw a lot of very interesting books in those shelves."

"Well, then why don't you stay for another day or for as long as you wish and enjoy them?"

The offer was tempting, Wufei had to admit. Reading was a luxury he hadn't been able to indulge in much since he started to travel. "Well, perhaps I could stay one more day." He agreed after a long moment of contemplation. "It will also allow me to recover some more."

"Excellent!" The other man seemed pleased. "Then it's settled. If you don't mind I'll join you. Perhaps later we can talk about books we have read."

"That sounds interesting." The monk nodded.

* * *

"More wine!"

The innkeeper threw a somewhat apprehensive look at the two strangers as he reached for the wine pitcher.

The men has arrives in town only shortly before sundown, on horseback and with a large covered wagon. Their horses looked strong, but tired as though they had traveled a long way. The men seemed rough and rowdy and even the village children, who usually were curious about any strangers, were avoiding them.

"Your wine, Sirs." As the innkeeper refilled their goblets he glanced at the heavy swords at the men's sides. "Are you traveling traders or merchants?" he wanted to know.

"Merchants?" the man with the dark hair snorted while his blond companion replied:

"Not unless you want to buy pelts. We are hunters, wolf-hunters to be precise."

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

Treize woke when someone slipped into bed beside him, and he knew that it was nearly morn. He opened his eyes and turned to face his lover.

"Did I wake you?" Milliardo asked softly.

"Of course you did," he replied teasingly. "You are as stealthy and light-footed as a 2000 pound bull. I could have slept for another while, you know."

"Maybe you should have gone to bed earlier instead of sitting all night in the library talking with that monk."

Treize raised one eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Do I detect jealousy in your voice?"

The other man huffed as he embraced his lover and pulled their bodies closer. "Do I have any reason to be jealous?" he whispered into Treize's ear.

"Of course not." The other man smiled as he huddled against Milliardo's bare chest. For a long time the two men lay silently, simply enjoying each other's presence. The time they were able to spend together like this was precious. Finally Treize stirred and freed himself from his lover's embrace.

"Where are you going?"

"The sun is about to rise."

"So what?" Milliardo reached out, trying to hold the other man back. "Stay until it does."

"No way. You know how much I hate to have wolf's hair on my bed," Treize replied, but even his joke didn't completely cover the hint of bitterness in his voice.

* * *

Wufei yawned as he tossed another load of straw through the hatch in the barn floor down into the stable. Even thought, he had been sitting and talking with Treize – the man insisted on being called by his first name- long into the night, he had woken soon after sunrise.

When he went to the kitchen he had realized that he was not the only one to rise early in the castle. Trowa had already cooked the morning meal and his two masters had headed into the forest to log firewood.

Since everybody seemed to be pulling his weight around here, the young monk decided that it was only fair for him to lend a hand as well. In spite of Trowa's assurances that there was no need to, he insisted on at least helping clean the stable and feed the horses.

"Alright," Trowa called up to him. "That should be enough. You can come down now."

Wufei put aside the pitch fork, closed the hatch and climbed down the wooden ladder. As he entered the stable the young man noticed something odd. Even though Trowa had told him that the two lords had left the castle together there was only one empty stall in the stable; meaning that they could only have taken one horse. But then again, there could be a simple explanation. Perhaps they had taken a one-horse wagon, or both of them went on foot and took the horse only as pack animal.

"So, you are going to leave tonight?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, I have taken advantage of your masters' kindness for too long already. I recovered from my fight with the demons, so I should be on my way."

"I don't think either Master Treize or Master Milliardo would mind if you were to stay longer. We don't get too many guests around here and I think they enjoy your company."

The monk shook his head. "I'm sure they are just trying to be polite. I can not impose on them any longer."

"If you say so…" The other man shrugged while he moved a big load of straw from the pile to the stall he had just cleaned. "But I assure you, they don't mind."

Wufei shook his head again but didn't say anything. He had made up his mind already and there wasn't anything that could change it.

* * *

After finishing their work in the stable, a light meal and some tea, Wufei picked up the book he had started to read the evening before and headed for the inner courtyard. It was just too beautiful of a day to sit inside. He settled down in the lush green grass in the shade of a large oak tree, crossed his legs and started to read.

The monk had no idea how much time had passed when he heard the soft whinny of a horse and the sound of wagon wheels on the cobble-stone road. He raised his head to see Lord Peacecraft direct a small wagon toward the woodshed behind the stable. Wufei was surprised to notice that the blond nobleman was alone, but didn't waste much time pondering about it. From what he could see, the cart was filled with freshly cut logs and he could imagine that those needed to be unloaded before nightfall.

With his book in hand the young man returned to the study to put it back in its place, then he headed back downstairs. By the time he reached the shed Trowa was leading the gelding away and Milliardo had already started unloading the wagon.

"Let me give you a hand," Wufei suggested as he stepped closer.

"There is really no need," the older man argued. "Trowa told me that you already helped him clean the stables…"

"It's the least I can do." The monk pushed up his sleeves and reached for one of the logs. Each piece was about one and a half to two feet long and at least a foot around. The wood was fresh and still heavy, and its awkward shape made it difficult to carry more than one log at a time. They needed to be carried all the way into the shed and stacked against the wall.

After taking care of the horse Trowa retuned to help as well.

"Let's make a chain," Milliardo suggested. "It will be better than us stepping on each others feet when we try to get in and out through that small door."

Both Wufei and Trowa could only agree to that. While the monk climbed onto the wagon to hand the wood down to Trowa, the older man removed his sword and belt. Using the handle of an axe that was sticking out from the chopping block like a hook, he hung them up. Then he unlaced and removed his jerkin. Finally he slipped off his tunic as well and was left wearing only his tight brown leather pants and a pair of matching knee-high boots.

The young nobleman's skin was fair and nearly flawless, except for one small scar marring his left shoulder. The darker tanned line around his neck was barely visible behind his ponytail. His body was lean and well-toned from years of swordplay; his chest and abdomen muscular and perfectly chiseled. "Let's get going!" he directed.

The three men quickly developed a routine and in no time the wagon was unloaded. Wufei wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he jumped to the ground. Milliardo propped himself against the chopping block while he uncorked the water-skin Trowa had handed him. He was breathing heavily, his torso covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Good work!" he remarked with a smirk after a long gulp of cold water. "We make quite a nice team." He wiped his mouth and handed the pouch off to Wufei, then he rose, reached for his clothes and weapon and headed toward the castle.

The monk drank his fill before passing the water-skin back to Trowa.

"I heated the water in the bath earlier," the young man told him. "If you wish I can show you the way."

"Really? I'd love that." A good soak in hot water sounded perfect right now.

* * *

"Here we go." As the two men entered the bath in the basement of the castle Trowa handed Wufei the towel and soap he had been carrying. "Take your time and enjoy yourself. I'll put some more wood in the fire so the water will stay warm."

"Thanks."

With a silent nod of acknowledgement the young man left. Wufei stood for a few moments looking around in awe. The bath chamber was large; its walls and floors covered with marbled tiles of different colors. A large oil lamp was burning in each of the four corners of the room. The lamps were surrounded by some kind of crystal that magnified and increased their lights. A basin large enough to accommodate several people had been cut into the ground and filled with water. From what he could see, the walls and floor of the tub were covered with colorful tiles as well. A set of stone steps on one side of the basin made it easier to get in and out.

Wufei walked to the other side of the room and put his towel and soap down on one of several wooden benches. When he slipped of his sandals the monk realized that the floor beneath his feet was warm. He had seen that before in a large public bath when he was a child. Back then he'd assumed the floor was heated by a spell or charm, but his teacher had laughed and told him that it wasn't magic but hot air from a fireplace running underground through large clay pipes that did the trick. One thing was sure: whoever had this bath built hadn't avoided any expenses.

Looking around the young monk saw several water-filled buckets near a drain in the corner. He quickly undressed, folded his clothes and put them next to his towel. He then reached for his soap and went over to the buckets to clean himself off before getting into the tub.

The young man didn't bother using the stairs but dipped right into the deep end of the basin. The water reached almost to his chest and the temperature was perfect. As he looked around Wufei noticed that several seat-like grooves had been cut into the sides of the tub. He settled down in one of them, surprised how comfortable they actually were. With a content sigh he leaned back and closed his eyes.

A few relaxing moments passed then he could hear the door to the bath chamber opening. Wufei's first thought was that Trowa had returned for one reason or another, but when he opened his eyes he realized that it wasn't the servant but his master who had entered the bath.

"Ah, so monks like to indulge themselves too?!" the still shirtless nobleman remarked casually as he stepped closer.

Wufei swallowed. _He can't possibly be planning to…_

Oh yes, he could. Milliardo flung his towel onto one of the benches and slowly, and very much to the young monk's horror, began to undress.

Wufei's mouth went dry. "Um… would you like me to leave, Sir?"

The other man turned his head giving him a surprised look. "Don't be silly. There is more than enough room for both of us, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," the monk stammered weakly.

Milliardo kicked off his boots and slipped out of his pants. Unlike Wufei, whose garments rested neatly folded on a bench, the young lord discarded his clothes carelessly on the floor. Naked like the day he was born he walked over to the drain and picked up the bar of soap Wufei had left there.

As he started to lather his body the young monk developed a sudden interest in the tile pattern on the walls. By the time the nobleman was finished cleaning himself he knew that there were twenty-one blue and forty grey tiles in the designs on each wall. Milliardo rinsed the suds from his body, and Wufei threw a shy gaze at the tall, lean figure.

Milliardo was standing with his back toward him and the monk couldn't help but notice how well built the nobleman's body was. Muscles shifted beneath flawless cream-colored skin with every move the young man made. In the flickering light of the oil lamps his moist skin was sparkling and his hair shone like silver. Even more so when he removed the leather band holding it together and the long hair fell over his back like a silver veil.

_He is beautiful,_ Wufei thought, even as he could feel his cheeks burn. _What am I saying? I should not have such thoughts, especially not about another man. _

Dipping one toe into the water, Milliardo checked the temperature before he slowly stepped into the tub. He settled down across from the young monk. "Ah, perfect," he remarked with a satisfied smile as he submerged himself in the warm water all the way to his neck.

Wufei found his gaze once again wandering to the other man. He looked relaxed with his eyes closed, his head resting against the rim, long, pale-blond hair floating in the water around him.

After a few moments Milliardo opened his eyes lazily. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

The color in Wufei's cheeks only intensified as he nodded and quickly averted his gaze. "I'm fine."

"If the water is too hot for you should cool yourself down." The older man gestured at the buckets with cold water.

_But that would mean I would have to get out of the water and …_ "No, I'm fine, really." The monk shook his head vigorously.

"Alright then." Milliardo closed his eyes once more and relaxed, while the younger man berated himself for leaving his towel on the bench.

_What am I going to do? I have no choice but to wait for him to leave. _

Lucky for him the nobleman soon rose from the water and climbed out of the basin. With his back turned toward Wufei once again, he started to dry himself off, and the young monk tried desperately not to watch him. He breathed a sigh of relief as Milliardo finally left the bath. After waiting a few moments he too got out of the tub, but before he even reached his bench the door opened again. Wufei nearly jumped and quickly grabbed his towel to protect his modesty.

"Did I drop my hair band?" The fair-haired nobleman looked around then smiled sheepishly. "Silly me, it's right here in my hand. Sorry about that."

The monk glared at the door long after Milliardo had left again. _He did that on purpose, I swear._

* * *

Wufei was standing by the door to the courtyard, trying to decide if he should take a walk before supper, when he noticed a silvery shadow moving along the cobblestone road behind the castle.

_It's Miri,_ he realized. He had not seen the wolf all day. _I wonder where he is going. _Curiously the young monk followed the animal. It looked as though he was heading into the forest. For a brief moment Wufei considered returning to his room to fetch his staff, but he realized that the wolf wasn't just going to sit and wait for him to return. In the end curiously won over caution.

The young monk managed to remain unnoticed as he followed the silver wolf. They took a narrow path along a stream until they reached a small clearing. The evening sun was draping the glade in a reddish-gold light, and Wufei was surprised to notice a second wolf, which seemed to have been waiting for Miri. The two canines wagged their tails as they approached each other; their noses touched as they met. They were about the same size, but the other wolf's fur was shimmering reddish brown in the light of the slowly setting sun. Two powerful and deadly animals, yet they were playful as puppies as they started to chase each other over the clearing.

Wufei watched them for a few moments, but somehow it felt as though he was intruding on something very private, something he was not supposed to see. He slowly retreated and headed back to the castle.

_So that's the secret,_ he thought. _The people in the village got it all wrong. There are two wolves, not just one. But I'm certain they are no demons. But what about that curse; could it be they are mistaken about that as well? Maybe there is no curse at all, or maybe it's just a rumor spread by the masters of Wolfstein castle, because they don't want anybody to intrude? Hmmm…Lot_'_s of questions. But somehow I have the feeling that I wouldn't get any answers, even if I was to ask._

* * *

Breathless from chasing each other the two wolves eventually settled down by the water's edge.

_How was your day?_ The copper-colored animal asked his companion telepathically.

_Today **I** got to spent time with our guest._

_Pray tell, what did you do?_

_First we unloaded wood together._

_Oh really? That sounds like fun._ He gave the silver wolf an amused look. _I'm heartbroken that I could not partake._

Miri gave a sound very much like a snort. _That was only the beginning._

_Oh?!_

_Next we took a bath._

_Together?_

_Together,_ the silver wolf confirmed. _Although I don't think he had planned on it. You should have seen his face when I walked in._

_You were teasing him?_

_Just a little. Watching him blush was just too cute. He is still so coy. I'm willing to bet he has never been laid before._

_Milliardo!_ The other wolf nipped playfully at his ear. _You are wicked._

The silver wolf did not answer, but his upper lips curled back into a mischievous smirk.

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter since it is more or less a filler that was written simply for fun and not for plot development.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 4**

"So, you really are leaving?"

Wufei nodded. When Treize had returned to the castle he had told him to be ready soon after supper. There was little for him to do to get ready though, aside from grabbing his staff and his pack. All there was left now was to say his good-byes, and that's what he had come down to the kitchen for.

"I packed a few things together for you to eat." Trowa handed him a bundle wrapped in blue and white linen.

"Thank you, that's very…"

The young man made a dismissive gesture. "It's nothing."

"Thanks anyway," the monk insisted. "By the way, do you know where Lord Peacecraft is?" Wufei had wanted to bid his good-bye to him too, but he hadn't been able to find young nobleman. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had not seen him since their bath together. The memory almost sent another blush into his cheeks.

"He left the castle earlier; perhaps he went into town. I'm not sure." Towa replied with a shrug.

"Oh I see." It was odd really, when he thought about it. Either of the two masters of Wolfstein always seemed to be 'away'. In fact, he had not once seen them together during the time he had spent at the castle_. I wonder if they are trying to avoid one another for some reason. Perhaps they had a falling out or something. Well anyway, it is none of my business. _

"Good bye then."

"Good bye, Wufei. Good luck on the road and maybe we will see each other again, some day."

Wufei nodded. "Good luck to you too."

"There you are. Are we ready to leave?"

The young monk turned his head at the sound of Treize's voice. The tawny-haired man was standing by the kitchen door. "I'm ready whenever you are, Sir." He nodded.

"Very well, then let's go."

"Umm…Master Treize?!"

"What is it, Trowa?" His lordship, just about to leave, turned toward the young man with a questioning look.

"Don't take Maxine with you, Sir. I'm planning on taking him into town tonight. I noticed that one of his horseshoes is lose. I want to get it fixed before he looses it."

Maxine was the palomino gelding Lord Peacecraft had used to haul wood earlier that day.

Treize nodded in agreement. "While you are at it have the smith check his other shoes as well. Have him put it on our bill and I'll pay it the next time I'm in town."

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright." Treize turned and headed up the stairs. "Let's get the horses saddled, then."

"Horses?" Wufei echoes as he hurried after the older man.

His lordship held his step for a brief moment, turned his head and gave the monk an amused smirk. "Yes, horses. Large, four-legged animals with hoofs, used mainly to ride on or for pulling heavy loads."

Wufei nearly snorted. "I **know** what a horse is. However, I'm not much of a rider, I'm afraid. I'm used to traveling afoot."

"You know how to sit, I assume."

"Of course."

"Well, then you should be fine. Don't worry; the horse will do most of the work," Treize told him in a lighthearted, teasing tone of voice.

* * *

"Alex, where are the ropes we bought the other day?" The dark-haired man was rummaging through one of the large boxes on top of their covered wagon.

"I already have them down here," his companion replied.

The two wolf-hunters were preparing to set up traps in the forest. Normally they would not bother with such time-consuming and troublesome work. A well aimed arrow or two did a much better job. This time however they were paid not to kill a wolf, but to capture it. Their patron wanted the animal to be alive and unharmed, and the payment they were promised was well worth any trouble.

The sun had set already and the forest was draped in dim moonlight. It didn't bother the hunters though, since they were used to working under those conditions. They two men had chosen this location with great care. It had plenty of bushes and overgrowth to hide them, later when they were going to lay in waiting.

Mueller jumped off the wagon and looked around. He was wearing leather pants, calf-high boots and a short plain vest over his tunic. His hands were clad in thin, soft gloves that fit him like a second skin. "It's too quiet," he remarked seriously. "I don't like it."

"Stop jabbering and give me a hand here." His companion was trying to pull a freshly slaughtered sheep they had brought along as bait from the wagon, but it was heavy and the blood-soaked canvas it was wrapped in made it difficult to handle it.

"Its way to quiet," Mueller repeated as he helped his partner to move the dead sheep into the center between three large trees. "I can't even hear a single bird. Maybe we should use that charm, in case there really are demons around here."

"Don't worry about it. We will be fine without it."

The charm he was referring to had been prepared by their patron. They had never met him in person, but the woman, who called herself Lady Une and claimed to be his negotiator, had told them that it was meant to repel demons. When she delivered the first part of their payment she had also handed them a specially designed collar which she wanted them to put around the wolf's neck as soon as they captured it. According to her it was designed to suppress the animal's demonic powers. Mueller couldn't say that he liked all this talk about demons and magic, but the lure of the gold was greater than his concern.

Next the two men prepared three large net-traps. They hung them into the three trees they had chosen and arranged it so that the wolf could not get to the bait without springing at least one of the traps, no matter which direction it came from. Still feeling uneasy Mueller kept looking around while he was working. He had strung his bow and was keeping it by his side along with a handful of arrows.

"Where is the blood?" Alex asked once the traps were in place and the ropes hidden beneath dirt and leaves.

"Right here." His companion stepped toward their wagon and removed a large water-skin that was filled with the blood of the slaughtered sheep. He started to pour the thick red liquid onto the ground in little puddles. The fresh blood with not only attract their prey, but also hide their own scent.

Suddenly he noticed a shadow directly behind his partner. "Watch out, Alex," he called out.

The other man spun around and paled. "Holy shit."

The creature he was faced with was at least twice his size, with fangs as long as his hands and claws that rivaled those of the largest bear he had ever seen. Apparently the blood smell did not only draw out wolves but demons as well. He somehow managed to jump aside, rolled up over his shoulder and reached for his sword. The demon however was more interested in the dead sheep than in him. It grabbed the carcass with both paws. Mueller had already readied his bow. As the creature tried to drag the sheep away he fired. The first arrow caught the demon off guard. It hollered, more in surprise than in pain. Mueller kept firing away and when he ran out of arrows his companion attacked. His sword wounded the creature on the hip, leaving a deep gash that started to ooze greenish blood. With another cry the demon dropped its prey and retreated. The two hunters, glad to see the creature disappear between the trees, didn't bother pursuing it.

"That was close." Alex panted, as he leaned against the wagon to catch his breath.

"I told you we should use that charm, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," the blond hunter grumbled. "You are a real Mister know-it-all."

Mueller didn't answer. He rummaged through one of the boxes with shaking hands until he found a leather pouch. He opened it and removed a small stone that was emitting a strange yellow light. Remembering what Une had said about how to use the charm, he set it down on the ground and mumbled the words she had told them. Immediately the light became stronger and more intense, then suddenly it burst into countless tiny pieces and spread in all directions. Mueller instinctively ducked his head and raised his arm to cover his eyes. Then the light and the stone were gone. He looked around.

"That was it?" Alex asked. "Did it work?"

"I guess we will see."

"I guess," his companion agreed. "Let's finish up here"

While Alex moved their wagon and horses to a distant hiding place, Mueller poured the last of the blood onto anything the two men had touched so that its smell would cover the human scent. He then used a large, bushy branch to sweep away their footsteps. The wolf-hunter looked up into the night sky. A large silver moon, framed by countless sparkling stars, was sitting directly above him. Now the waiting game began.

* * *

"Here we are." Treize reined his stallion to a halt as the two men reached a fork in the road soon after they had left the forest behind them.

They had been riding for what seemed forever to Wufei. Not used to travel such long distances on horseback, he felt sore and stiff. The gelding he was riding was rather large. His legs ached from spanning the steed's broad back and the steady bouncing in the saddle proofed to be a pain in the butt in every sense of the word.

When they had left the castle Miri had been waiting for them at the road. The large wolf had followed them for several miles before taking off on his own and disappearing somewhere into the forest.

"If you head this way…" The older man gestured at the path leading to the right. "…you should reach Tonisburg within a day or so. Tonisburg is a merchant town, at least ten times the size of Bramswick. I'm not sure if you will find work exorcising demons there, but it is defiantly a nice place to meet interesting people and catch up on gossip and news from all around the country."

"Thank you." Wufei winced as he dismounted and handed his reins to the tawny-haired man. "And I don't mean just for escorting me, but for everything you did for me in these past two days. I'm greatly in your debt."

His Lordship made a dismissive gesture. "Think nothing of it."

"No, I mean it." The young monk insisted as he removed his bundle and his staff from the saddle. "I owe you, and if there is ever anything I can do to repay your kindness, please do not hesitate to find me. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Very well," Treize gave a curt nod. "I'll keep it in mind. I saw Trowa put together a little package for you. But since one can't live on food alone…" he pulled a small black object from his saddle bag. "…my parting gift for you."

"This is…" Wufei hesitated.

"The book you have been reading. You seemed to enjoy it, but you weren't able to finish it, were you."

"But..."

"No buts!" Treize gave him a sharp look. "I'd take it as a personal insult if you would decline my gift. However, I do insist that if you ever are near Wolfstein again you must come by the castle and tell me how you liked it."

"I'll gladly do that." Wufei nodded as he finally accepted the book. It was an easy promise to make. He carefully put it into his pack, and then with a last nod and a last 'good-bye' he turned to leave.

Treize stayed and gazed after the young man until his figure faded in the distance and finally was swallowed by darkness. Only then he nudged his mount, turning him around, and with the rider-less horse in tow headed back toward his castle.

* * *

The black-smith's house was one of the last on the main road through Bramswick. The doors were closed, but Trowa could see lights burning inside the workshop when he arrived. He dismounted and tethered his horse to one of the poles in the yard. He looked through the window and couldn't see anyone inside the smithy. But when he knocked, a door on the other side of the house where the living quarters were located, opened.

"Trowa?!"

"Oh, Hilde." The young man turned his head. "Is your father home?"

The black-smith' daughter, a young woman about his age, shook her head. "He was called out to fix a broken wagon wheel. But he should be back soon."

"Do you mind if I wait? Maxine needs new horseshoes."

"Not at all. In fact I'm glad you came by. I wanted to talk to you. Come in."

"Talk to me?" he asked puzzled, as he followed her into the house and the kitchen.

Hilde nodded as he walked over to the stove, filled a large mug with hot tea and handed it to her guest. "Milk? I'm afraid we are out of honey. The traders didn't bring any last week."

"Milk is fine."

The dark-haired girl put a small carafe with fresh milk on the table and gestured for Trowa to have a seat while she settled down on a bench beneath the window. The two young people had known each other ever since Trowa had been taken in by Lord Peacecraft, but they really had become friends last summer when Hilde had gotten into some trouble in the woods.

Hilde had always been a wild kid and a tomboy, perhaps because she had been brought up by her father. Unlike most people in the village she wasn't afraid to go into the forest to collect wild berries and mushrooms, even after rumors about the curse and the demon wolf started to spread. That evening she had been fishing in the creek, somehow lost her footing and fallen into the water. The strong current was pulling her down stream when Trowa, who had been hunting with Miri, heard her cries for help. It wasn't really him who had saved her, but the wolf that jumped into the water and pulled her to safety. Afraid that her father might not let her roam so freely anymore when he found out about the incident, Hilde made Trowa promise not to hell him, a promise he had been able to keep so far.

"So," the young man asked as he looked up from his steaming tea cup. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yesterday two strangers came into town. I had a bad feeling about them as soon as I saw them, but while Father was shoeing on of their horses I took the chance to talk to them. Turned out I was right. They were hunters, wolf-hunters."

"Wolf-hunters?" Trowa paled.

"Yes."

"Where are they now?"

"They left town shortly before sundown. I think they headed for the forest, but I am not sure. I'm worried about the wolves, Trowa; especially about the silver one. One of father's friends, who was in the tavern last night, said they were talking about catching him."

Setting his cup down on the table, hard enough to make it spill, Trowa jumped to his feet. "I've got to leave."

"But what about those horseshoes?"

"I'll come back tomorrow." The young man was already on his way out the door. He hastily untied the horse's reins and swung himself into the saddle. _I have to warn him,_ he thought. _I have to warn Master Milliardo._

* * *

Overlooking the dark forest from the top of the castle wall, the large silver wolf raised his nose toward the moon. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. The creatures in the forest, especially the demons, were restless tonight.

Suddenly a gust of wind carried the scent of fresh blood to his sensitive nose. He turned his head into the direction the scent came from and sniffed. There was no mistaken it, it was definitely the smell of blood; animal blood along with the faint scent of humans. He let out a long, high-pitched howl to call the pack he knew was near then jumped off the wall and landed light-footedly on the grass below.

As he headed south the smell became stronger and stronger, increasing almost with every step he took. But now he could also make out the vile stench of demon blood. Slowly and guardedly he approached the area the scents seemed to come from. He was aware of the pack behind him, but he also knew that they would keep their distance, waiting for his signal to either attack or retreat.

Hiding in the underbrush, surrounded by scrubs and bushes the two hunters barely breathes as they watched the large silver wolf approach. The animal eyed the sheep's carcass warily from a distance. His tail was straight up, his ears constantly moving and his nose was raised into the air as he searched the area with his big blue eyes.

_Stop being so damn careful and come closer,_ Mueller thought grimly. The cold of the night was starting to creep through his clothing and he was shivering. The forest floor beneath them was hard and covered with damp rotting leaves.

All of a sudden the wolf froze.

Miri wasn't sure what alerted hum, a smell or perhaps a faint nose, but suddenly he knew that they weren't; alone. He let out a brief bellow to alarm the rest of the pack. And as he could hear them scatter in the darkness he too turned and ran.

_Damn it; he is too smart. He is not buying it. _Mueller reached for his crossbow and arrows even before the large wolf bolted. Writing all caution into the wind the hunter rose to his knees and fired. The arrows he had chosen was specially prepared, its tips soaked with a strong and fast working sedative.

"Watch out where you hit him!" his companion warned. "He is no good to us dead."

The dark-haired hunter just huffed. "Don't you think I know that?" He was able to shoot one more arrow then the canine had disappeared into the darkness. "Did I get him?"

"I'm not sure." Alex was already on his feet. He found the spot where the wolf had entered the brush with ease. With the experience of somebody who had done this many times before he followed his trail through the woods. Even in the dim light he had no problem reading the tracks. After a few feet the hunter noticed several dark stains on the forest floor. He pulled off one of his leather gloves and crouched down to touch one of the stains. When he brought his hand in front of his face, his fingers were smeared with a rust brown substance. Blood! So at least one of the arrows had found its target.

Feeling a sharp pain in his left hind leg Miri knew instantly that he had been hit. It wasn't a serious wound though, and he managed to keep running. Only when he felt that it was safe he stopped to check the injury. The arrow was still sticking in his muscle. Ignoring the pain he grabbed it between his teeth and pulled it out. But the damage was done. The drug was in his blood and he could already feel the effects.

His limbs felt heavy and his movements were becoming sluggish. Instinctively he ran toward Wolfstein castle, knowing that he would be save there, but he did not make it very far. His hind legs gave away first. He still tried to fight his way to his feet even as his eyelids began to droop and his head grew heavy. Finally the large wolf collapsed, unable to move any further.

_Treize, where are you,_ his mind called out before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Treize was riding like the devil was after him. He had still been several miles away from the castle when he felt his lover's distress, and then heard Milliardo's desperate call for help in his mind. When he entered the courtyard he saw Maxine standing in front of the stable. The gelding was bathed in sweat and still saddled. Treize's anxiety grew. He dismounted, and without even bothering to tie down the horses rushed into the castle.

"Milliardo…Trowa?" he called out.

"Master Treize!" Trowa came running down the stairs. His expression mirrored the concern in Treize's face. "I can't find Master Milliardo."

"What's going on?" the older man wanted to know.

Trowa quickly briefed his master on what he had learned from Hilde.

"Wolf-hunters?" Treize's face turned into a mask of stone. "Trowa, dry off and water the horses," he ordered. "I'm taking Leo."

"I'm coming too."

"No!" His lordship's voice didn't leave any room for arguments. "You'll stay here, in case Milliardo returns tell him I'm out looking for him." He gave the young man a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Trowa, I'll find him."

Searching the forest for any sign of his lover, Treize started to grow frustrated and more anxious. He almost wished that he was in his wolf form. Compared to his canine senses, he felt just about blind and deaf as a human. He had tried several times to call out to Milliardo, but he had yet to receive a response.

Suddenly he noticed something that looked like a dead animal on the forest floor. His heart almost skipped a beat but then he realized that the bloody mess of flesh and bones wasn't a wolf, but a sheep instead. When he looked around he noticed several large net traps in the trees. Scowling angrily Treize moved his steed aside and dismounted. He used a large solid stick to spring the traps before stepping closer. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he noticed more blood on the ground. _What happened here? _

He could not be sure if all the blood came from the dead sheep, but he was almost certain that Miri would have smelt it and come here to check out what was going on. _Milliardo, please be safe, _he prayed silently. _No matter where you are, I'll find you._

Treize looked up into the sky where the first red and golden streaks signaled the approaching morning, and for the first time since the curse he welcomed the rising sun.

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

* * *

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 5**

Wufei woke when the first rays of the rising sun tickled his face. After parting from Treize the young monk had traveled a couple more miles along the country road before settling down near a small spring. He had only slept for a few hours and his rest had been anything but peaceful. His dreams had been filled with images of blood, violence and dead wolves.

He was not sure if it was the morning chill or the memory of those dreams that sent a shiver down his spine. Pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders the young man sat up, his face serious and pensive. Someone once had told him to be mindful of his dreams for they could be revelations of events still to come. But what trouble him was that there was no way to tell when a dream was just a dream and when it was a vision.

When his empty stomach started to growl Wufei reached for his pack. He pulled out the food bundle that Trowa had prepared for him and untied it. As he slowly started to eat he pondered about all the things that had happened over the past two days. What actually were those wolves? Was it possible for a demon to completely conceal its aura? He didn't think so. And he had never heard about any incidents where someone's spirit had been sealed inside an animal, let alone into two.

The young man sighed, and for the first time he wished that he was back at the temple where he could talk to his teacher or the high priest about these things and ask them for advice. As Wufei retied the bundle his eyes caught the small crest of Wolfstein castle embroidered into one of the corners of the blue and white cloth. Recalling his strange nightmare he paused for an instant. _I hope everybody there is alright. _

He reached for his staff and rose to his feet. Ahead of him, as far as the eye could see, was nothing but dusty road and grassland. He recalled that Treize had mentioned that it was about a day or two to Tonisburg. It was still early in the morning, so maybe he could make it there by nightfall.

* * *

Slowly regaining his senses Miri stirred. A heavy chain rattled quietly as he raised his head. _Where am I?_

The ground beneath him was moving. He could hear the squeaking of wooden wheels along with the sounds of hoofs pounding dirt. Putting everything together he realized that he was traveling on some kind of cart or wagon. And then there were people talking. He could make out the voices of two men.

A low growl formed in his throat as he started to recall what had happened. The traps in the woods…the blood… the last thing he remembered was running away after being shot with an arrow. Then he must have lost consciousness.

How much time had passed? He couldn't be sure. His hind leg still hurt. It was a dull throbbing, nothing he couldn't deal with. Although it was dark around him he was sure that it was daytime already. _Why haven't I changed back into my human form? _

As the large silver wolf tried to sit up he felt something around it neck. A collar! Someone must have put it on him while he was asleep. As he turned his head and examined his surroundings he realized that he was chained to something. In addition he was trapped in what looked like a large crate or box made of solid wood on 5 sides and iron bars in the front.

Miri's ears perked up as he heard a noise. Someone or something was moving closer. A sudden burst of sunlight flooded his 'prison' as the black tarp that was covering the crate was lifted at one corner. The face of a man with short brown hair and cruel dark eyes appeared behind the heavy iron bars.

With an angry growl the silver wolf tried to attack. But the chain connected to his collar was too short for him to actually reach the bars no matter how hard he tried. The man snorted.

"You are feisty, aren't you? But not very smart. I was going to feed you, you know. But now you can wait. Maybe an empty stomach will make you a little more submissive."

Baring his impressive fangs Miri snarled at the man. His ears were erected and his fur bristled as he crouched down into an offensive position. The hunter didn't seem too impressed with the display. He simply gave an amused huff.

"I'm not sure why someone wants to keep you alive anyway. If it was up to me you would be a nice, warm rug by now."

_Bastard!_ Furiously the wolf leaped forward again, only to be jerked back by the taut chain and land on his back with a thud and a painful yelp.

"Leave him alone, Mueller," the other man, outside of Miri's line of view, demanded. "If he hurts himself we might not get paid."

"Don't worry, he is a tough guy." Mueller replied nonchalantly. Nevertheless he lowered the tarp and moved away.

Surrounded by darkness again, Miri curled up in the furthest corner of his crate. The hunter's words were still ringing in his ears. _**If he hurts himself we might not get paid… **So, someone hired them to capture me. But who, _he wondered.

* * *

Trowa was on his feet as soon as he heard the door to the basement open with a creak. Earlier that morning, shortly after sunrise, Leo had returned to the castle without his rider. After taking care of the steed Trowa had finished his work around the house and since then he had been waiting anxiously for his masters' return.

Moments later the large red wolf walked, no staggered, into the main hall. He headed toward the fireplace and collapsed onto the bedstead of blankets and furs.

"Master?" The young man asked quietly.

The wolf didn't even raise his head. _I could not find him_.

His voice resonated in Trowa's mind. "Is he…still alive?"

_Yes, I can feel that much._

"Then we will find him." Trowa wasn't sure how he managed to sound so confident.

_Thank you!_ Exhausted the animal closed its eyes.

Trowa stood for a brief moment watching him then left to fetch a warm blanket. He covered the wolf, before piling more wood into the fire. He realized that his Lordship would probably be more comfortable in his bedroom, but there was no way that he could carry the animal upstairs. So he would have to stay and rest here, at least until sundown.

* * *

"This is the one you were talking about, isn't it?" Alex pulled back a corner of the tarp to reveal the large silver wolf inside the crate.

The woman, who was calling herself 'Lady Une', threw one look at the animal then nodded. The two hunters had met up with her in Brooksfield, behind the same tavern where they first had met and talked about their arrangement.

"That's him," she confirmed. "You didn't harm him, I hope."

The dark-haired hunter huffed. "Not more than necessary."

Une shot him a displeased glare. "I thought I'd made it clear…"

"There was no other way." Mueller told her. "Otherwise he would have gotten away. It's only a scratch that will heal in no time."

"Very well, here is the rest of your pay." She pulled out a leather pouch and handed it to the young man. "You will find that I added an extra 100 gold pieces. That should be more than enough to cover the wagon and horse."

Mueller nodded. "Consider them yours."

"I might contact you with another job in the near future. Until then I want you to forget my name and that we have ever met."

The hunter smirked as he replied. "I have already forgotten all about it. And my partner here never had much of a long time memory anyway." And with a little bow he added: "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, my lady."

"Leave me now," she ordered. "Inside the tavern; the woman that came with me, tell her that I want to see her."

"Who does she think she is?" Alex growled as the two hunters walked away.

"Someone with a lot of money," his partner replied with a smirk. He threw the money bag into the air and caught it again with one hand. The horse and wagon they just had told wasn't worth half of what they had been paid for it.

* * *

Once she was sure the two men were out of earshot Une stepped closer to the wagon. Inside the crate, the caged wolf growled and bared his fangs.

"You know who I am, don't you?" she asked. "And I know that you can hear and understand me. You are probably wondering right now why you have not changed back into your human form at sunrise. You must know; the collar you are wearing is infused with powerful magic. It's best if you are not trying to fight it and just submit." She paused for a moment then looked up. "I'm sorry that I have to do this. But you have got to understand; in this world there is only one person who I love and admire, and you are the reason that I've lost him. I have nothing against you personally, but I'll do anything, and I mean **anything** to get him back."

The silver wolf had stopped growling. His head slightly cocked to the right he seemed almost surprised as he looked at her.

"For now…" Une pulled out something that looked like a polished marble ball, about the size of a large gold coin. "I think it is best if you sleep for a while longer."

She raised her hand, pointing it toward the wolf, and the ball suddenly started to glow. "Spirits if the earth and heavens let him rest peacefully."

As the light became more vibrant the animal's head started to droop. He crumbled to the floor. Heavy eyelids closed slowly as he fell asleep.

"You asked to see me, Captain?!"

Une slipped the magic charm back into a pouch on her belt as she turned. "Come closer, Commander Noin."

The young dark-haired woman complied.

"This…" The captain gestured at a large wooden box that was, secured with heavy ropes, sitting on the back of a wagon. "…is a present for Lord Cartorcè."

When she was close enough, Noin recognized a wolf inside the box. The animal wasn't moving, but she could tell that it was alive from the way its chest was rising and falling with every breath.

"From this moment on until we arrive at his lordship's castle you will be taking care of him, Commander. He is a very rare and precious animal. If anything happens to him I'll be holding you personally responsible. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain." Noin nodded sharply.

"Stay with him until I return. We will be leaving soon."

As Une headed back to the tavern to gather the rest of the team, the commander took a closer look at the sleeping wolf. _He is beautiful,_ she thought. _So this is what it is all about? _The captain had been rather tight lipped about their objective when she ordered her to put together a team of six well-trained guards. Even after they left the 'Palace of Wisdom' three days ago, she had never told them were they were going. But then again, she was the Captain. It wasn't as though she had to explain herself to her superiors.

_A gift for Lord Cartorcè, hmmm…_ His Lordship was a very rich and powerful man. It wasn't unusual for the wealthy, who already had everything, to surround themselves with rare and exotic things.

_But why would Captain Une make such a valuable gift to Lord Cartorcè? Could it be that..._ Noin smirked, _the captain fancies his Lordship? I can't say I blame her. From what I have heard he is quite dashing and charming. So, beneath that icy exterior she is just a woman after all._

* * *

_So this is Tonisburg? _ Wufei was impressed. Like Treize had told him, the town was large; much larger than any village or town he had ever been to, except of course for the time when he was visiting the royal city. The houses were larger, some up to three stories high, the streets wider and more inviting than in most towns.

Wufei had been lucky to have arrived at Tonisburg just before sunset. The guards, who had seen him coming, had waited for the monk before closing the gates for the night.

Although it was already dark now, many shops were still open and vendors were still selling their goods in the streets. Wufei spent a long time strolling through the merchant's district, looking at all the goods that were offered. It seemed that one could buy anything and everything; from fresh fruits and vegetables to fine jewelry and expensive clothing. A mouth-watering smell of freshly cooked food was hanging in the air, making the young monk hungry. So he stopped and bought a piece of fresh flat bread filled with minced meat and vegetables from a street vendor at a corner. It was delicious and filled him up quite nicely. But when he had finished eating Wufei suddenly realized how tired he was; which was not really surprising considering that he had been wandering for most of the day.

_I guess it's time to find a place for the night,_ he thought. _I can always come back tomorrow. This looks like a nice place. If I can find work I might just stay here for a while._

While he strolled through the streets Wufei had passed by several inns and taverns, but all of them seemed too fancy and expensive for someone like him. So, he decided to head for the outskirts of town where lodging was usually more affordable. He had not walked very far when he suddenly heard a muffled cry and a woman's call for help. The young monk did not hesitate but ran into the direction the scream had come from. Before too long he found himself in a small dark alley between two large houses. His brows narrowed in anger as he saw three men who had cornered a young woman and were obviously threatening her.

"Hey!" he called out. "It seems the lady doesn't enjoy your presence, so I suggest you leave?"

"Huh?" the three turned toward him. They could not have looked more surprised if he had suddenly grown two heads.

"This is none of your concerns, monk," one of them finally growled. "Why don't you just turn around and walk away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Wufei replied calmly.

"Listen, monk. We are just about to have some fun here. You better leave now or we will make you regret to have ever poked your nose in other people's business."

Wufei's eyes darkened. "We'll see about that." He dropped his pack and his staff; confident that he wasn't going to need it. As he expected the thugs had no intention of fighting honorably. Two of them attacked at once. With his gaze slightly dropped and his muscles tense the young monk waited for them to come close. He greeted the first attacker with a jump kick. His foot hit the man square in the chest, sending him flying and gasping for air. As he landed gracefully, Wufei's thrust his right arm forward. He could feel cartilage crush when the palm of his hand made contact with his opponents face. Crying out in pain the man dropped to his knees and covered his broken nose with his hands.

The third brute was ready to attack Wufei with a solid piece of wood he had picked up from the ground, but his courage quickly faded once he saw his partners sprawled on the floor bruised and bleeding. He dropped his weapon, turned and ran, never even looking back.

The young monk gave a contemptuous huff. _Scum_, he thought. _All bark but no bite. _As the two men scrambled to their feet and scurried off, he walked over to the woman who had been watching the fight anxiously. She was very young and pretty. The dress she was wearing was elegant, and her beautiful, long hair was decorated with two golden combs.

"Are you hurt, my lady?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks to you. You are amazing. I have never seen anyone fight like that."

"It was nothing," Wufei replied modestly. "What did those thugs want; did they try to rob you?"

"I don't think it was money they were after."

His eyes darkened as he realized what she was implying, and he suddenly felt that the men had gotten off way too easy. "What's a young woman like you doing out in the streets by yourself at this late hour anyway?" he wanted to know.

"I was on my way to meet someone, but I think right now I'm too shook up." She gave Wufei a soft smile. "Would you mind escorting me back to the 'White Lotus'?"

"The White Lotus?" he echoed, somewhat puzzled.

"The place where I work," she explained. "It's not far from here; only a few streets down. I promise I won't take much of your time. I'd just like to thank you properly. "

"That's really not necessary."

"But I insist."

Wufei sighed and he walked over to where he had dropped his belongings. "Very well then." It was probably best if she didn't walk alone anyway. There was always a chance that those men were still around somewhere.

"Shall we go then?" she asked. "By the way, my name is Alia."

He gave her a polite nod. "I'm Wufei, Chang Wufei."

The young monk kept his eyes open as he and Alia left the back alley and walked back onto more populated streets. The 'White Lotus' turned out to be a large and elegant inn, or so Wufei assumed. A beautiful white lotus flower was carved into the wood directly above the entrance. It sparkled in the light of a pair of red lanterns.

Two women, sitting and talking at a small wrought iron table in front of the inn, waved at Alia. "Who is you new friend, Alia; won't you introduce us?"

"Not now; I'll tell you later," she answered cheerfully as she ushered Wufei inside.

The young man tried to protest, telling her that he really should be on his way, but she was quite insisting. She led him into what looked like a small, private tearoom and asked him to wait for a moment.

With a sigh of defeat Wufei looked around the room. The walls were covered in fine silk tapestries and the furniture made of dark, carved wood. All through the room, on pillows and paintings, he could see pure white lotus flowers. The rugs covering the floor looked so expensive that he was almost afraid to set foot onto them.

_I bet you have to be very wealthy to afford staying at a place like this_, he thought.

* * *

"Master Treize?!" It was soon after sundown that Trowa knocked at the door to his Lordships quarters.

"Come in."

Carefully balancing the tray he was carrying with one hand, the young man opened the door. He was somewhat surprised to find his master already out of bed and fully dressed, sitting over what looked like very old scrolls.

"What are you doing up already? After being on your feet most of the day and the night before you should still be resting."

Treize looked up. "I don't have time to rest right now; not while Milliardo is in danger."

"But…" Trowa protested. "You are not going to be able to help him if you wear yourself out."

The older man smiled softly. "I appreciate your concern, Trowa. But I assure you I'm fine."

"I brought you, something to eat; at least sit down and have a proper meal, Master Treize."

"I will, as soon as I'm finished reading this." Treize promised.

Trowa set the tray with the food down on the table by the window, then paused and turned his head. "Umm…"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Master Milliardo?"

"I'm not sure yet myself," the other man admitted. "I discovered some traps set up by those hunters but they had not been sprung. Nearby I also found his blood; not much, but enough to follow the scent. His tracks ended suddenly. There were fresh hoof marks and the imprints of wagon wheels on the ground, which leads me to assume that he had been taken away on some kind of carriage or wagon. I continued to follow his scent for a while, but they seemed to be traveling at great speed and as the distance between us grew larger I eventually lost the trail."

"But you are sure he is still alive?"

Treize nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't think they were intending to kill him but instead capture him alive. But why, and on whose orders I'm not sure about…yet." Treize's eyes narrowed, his voice was firm and determined as he added. "But I won't rest until I do, and Milliardo returned home safely."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, you can get Epyon ready for me. I'll be leaving soon. I'm not sure when I'm to return."

"Sir, it's dangerous to be out there by yourself during the day," Trowa pointed out. "Take me with you, please."

Treize shook his head. "Someone needs to stay behind and mind the castle. Don't worry about me, I'll stay out of sight during the day and do most of my traveling at night. Besides, if things work out the way I hope I won't be alone for long."

* * *

Wufei was beginning to wonder if it would be best for him to just leave when Alia finally returned.

"I'm sorry about the wait," she apologized. "I talked to Madame Hawara, she would like to meet you."

"Madame Hawara?" he asked slightly puzzled.

The young woman nodded, "The White Lotus's owner."

"A woman?" His voice sounded even more surprised now. "This place is owned and run by a woman?"

"But of course." Alia covered her mouth as she chuckled. "What did you expect? Shall we go?"

Wufei was still frowning even as he followed her. She led the way into the back of the inn and up a beautifully carved staircase. Moment later she knocked at a door.

"It's Alia, Madame. May we come in?"

"Yes, please."

Madame Hawara was a lady in the prime of her life. One look at her was enough to see that she had led a very privileged life. Her skin was blemish free and almost pale; her soft hands had clearly never done any physical labor. She was tall and slender. Her dark eyes matched the color of her skillfully styled hair. She was wearing a colorful silk dress, and her jewelry was probably worth enough to feed a small village for a week.

Sitting on an elegant divan she motioned for them to step closer. "So, you must be Chang Wufei?!" her voice was surprisingly deep and husky for a woman.

"Yes, my Lady," he confirmed with a polite bow.

"Alia dear, bring us some tea please."

"Yes Madame, right away."

As the young woman left, Madame Hawara gestured at the chair across from her. "Have a seat. Alia told me that you protected her from a group of thugs. Please accept my gratitude. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of my girls."

"It was nothing. I only did what any man of honor would have done."

"Oh, what a modest young man. I like that. Alia says you are a traveling monk."

"That's right, my lady." Wufei confirmed as he shifted somewhat uncomfortable on the elegant chair. "But I came into town to find some work and a place to stay for a while."

"I see."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Alia walked in with a tray. She set two cups down on the low table, poured the tea and retreated quietly.

Madame Hawara reached for her cup, raised it to her lips and gazed at Wufei from over the rim. "Did you have any luck; finding work and a place to stay that is?" she asked before taking the first sip.

The young man shook his head. "No, not yet. I only arrived in town this evening. I didn't really have time to look around yet."

"How about staying here?"

"Oh, no!" Wufei raised his hands. "I could not possible afford…"

"You misunderstood me, dear." She smiled softly. "I'm asking if you would like to work for me."

"Work?!" He blinked in surprise. "Do you have problems with demons?"

Madame Hawara chuckled as she set down her tea cup. "The only demons that trouble me are of the two-legged human kind; those who can't keep their hands off my girls." At Wufei's still somewhat puzzled look she added: "You see, most of the time my clients come to the White Lotus to meet the girls. But there are a few patrons who have reasons not to be seen at a place like this and rather be entertained at their own home. You could say what I'm looking for is some kind of bodyguard who escorts the girls to their client's houses and back."

_Clients…meet the girls…entertained at their own home…_ Wufei swallowed as he suddenly realized what she was talking about. "This…is a brothel!" he blurted out before he even knew it. But the moment the words had left his lips he realized how rude it must have sounded.

Madame Hawara however didn't seem offended at all. Instead she burst out into amused laughter. "You really **are** cute. What did you think this place was?"

"Well, I… I'm not sure" the young man flushed slightly.

"But anyway dear, what about my offer? During the day you can go and do whatever you like. But after we open you would have you to be in the house, in case I need you to escort a girl. In exchange I'll offer you free room and board."

"I have to admit the offer is tempting, but I'm not really sure about it. In fact I don't even know how long I'll stay in town."

"That's alright; I don't need an answer on the spot. You can stay here for the night and think about it. I'll have Alia show you to your room. But first enjoy your tea."

"Thank you." Wufei nodded and reached for his cup.

"One more thing, though. The girls are off limit to **anyone** but paying customer." She looked at him with a tiny smile. "But with you being a monk I suppose that's something I won't have to worry about."

"Of course not." Wufei could feel his cheeks burn and he quickly dropped his gaze and stared into his teacup. _What, in the name of the ancestors, have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 6**

Milliardo had no idea how much time had passed and how far they had traveled while he was under Une's sleeping spell. He woke hungry, thirsty and stiff from lying on the hard wooden floor. There was not much room in his cage for him to stretch but he did the best he could. The wagon he was traveling on had stopped and he could hear sounds of humans and horses all around him. The collar around his neck still felt strange and uncomfortable. It was loose enough for him to breath easily, but too tight to shake it off. Using his paws he even tried to push the stiff leather band over his head but he ended up only hurting his ears.

Some time while he had been sleeping someone had lifted a corner of the tarp that was covering his box, which gave him a small glimpse of the outside world. From what he could see he could tell that sun was beginning to set. Around him men, glad in red and gray outfits, seemed to be setting up camp for the night. He was only too familiar with those uniforms. Treize had been wearing one just like it when they first met, along with the royal crest and the gold plated armor that identified him as a member of the emperor's elite guards. Milliardo felt a wave of guilt that wash over him as he thought of all the things his lover had sacrifice just to be with him. _Treize! Where are you now? I'm sure by now you have realized that something has happened to me. Please stay safe; don't do anything foolish._ The wolf sighed as he curled up on the floor again. With his head resting on his paws he kept his eyes on the opening in the tarp and watched the people who occasionally passed by.

* * *

The sun was just about to set when Heero came across a small, but clear lake at the foothills of the mountain range he had been following for the past few days. The young ronin had been on the road ever since he had left his lord's… former lord's castle. With half a year's pay in his pocket he had no reason to find a new master to serve any time soon.

The young man dropped his bundle and knelt down at the lake's shore. As he dipped his cupped hands into the frigid water to quench his thirst, Heero suddenly heard a noise, somewhere between a horse's whinny and a nervous snort. Instinctively his left hand went to his weapon. With his thumb he pushed the katana slightly out of its scabbard as he looked around.

Across the lake, beneath a group of tall pine trees he discovered a horse, but no rider. The white stallion wasn't wearing a saddle or bridle, and for a brief moment the young man assumed that the mount might have gotten loose and ran away from his owner. But as his eyes continued to search the surroundings he found the saddle and trappings lying beneath a nearby tree.

With his left still on his weapon Heero finally rose to his feet. He frowned as he started to walk around the lake. Who in his right mind would leave his horse at a place like this? A stallion this noble and well bred was worth more than he earned in a year. As he approached, the mount snorted again and stomped his powerful hoofs. In the last rays of the setting sun his white fur sparkled like silver.

Clicking his tongue to calm the animal Heero drew slowly closer. He could see now that the horse was tethered to one of the trees, with a rope long enough to let him graze freely and drink from the lake. As the young ronin took one more step the stallion snarled at him. Ears laid back the animal dared him to come any closer.

Heero stopped. He still wasn't certain if the horse's owner wasn't anywhere nearby. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anybody here?"

His own echo was the only answer the young man could hear. But a few moments later he suddenly noticed some swift movement form the corner of his eyes. Reaching for his sword once again he turned his head just in time to see some kind of animal vanish between some bushes and thick brush. Heero's frown deepened. A wild dog? No, it looked more like a wolf; a very large and strangely colored wolf_. So that's what was making the horse so nervous._

Suddenly he saw a flash of bright light coming from the bushes the animal had disappeared in. Startled the young man tightened his grip on his weapon as he jumped for cover behind a large rock. For a few long moments nothing happened then Heero's eyes went wide as a man, tawny-haired and about ten years his senior, stepped out of the bush and into sight. He was tying the laces of his tunic and adjusting his sword belt as though he had just gotten dressed.

From his hiding place the young ronin watched as the stranger approached the horse. The stallion greeted him with a series of excited whinnies. The man patted the animal's strong neck and spoke to him. His voice, however, was too low for Heero to understand what he was saying. The stranger then saddled the stallion, mounted him and rode off; never even realizing that he had been watched.

Heero waited until horse and rider had vanished in the now dark forest before he came out of hiding. Curiously he approached the spot where he had seen the bright light, but he could not find any sign of a fire or anything else that could have caused the flash. _Lightning perhaps,_ he wondered. _Very unlikely. _

He looked up. There wasn't as much as a cloud in the sky. And what about that wolf? He could not find any trace of it either. Had it run off, startled by the stranger just like he had been? It was the only explanation Heero could come up with. He figured that the man must have been a traveler like himself. He probably had been resting or perhaps sleeping here in the shade.

Suddenly the young ronin noticed something on the forest floor; a riding glove he realized as he bent down to pick it up, made from the softest and finest leather he had ever touched. Heero's brows furrowed. Why would someone who could afford to wear such exclusive gear sleep at a place like this, when there was a town only a few miles down the road?

The young man shrugged to himself. It was none of his concern really.

* * *

Lady Une appeared to be in a great hurry to get to Lord Cartorcè's castle. They had traveled through the night and most of the next day, stopping only briefly for a few times to eat and let the horses rest. All during that time the large silver wolf had been asleep in his cage. Noin, who has been checking on him periodically, was beginning to worry because the animal had not had anything to eat or drink in all that time. She had spoken to the captain about her concern, but Lady Une had told her not to worry, the wolf would probably wake up soon.

And sure enough, that evening, as they started to set up camp for the night, she could see that the animal had moved in his cage. He was lying now closer to the door and seemed to be watching the people around him. Noin quickly took care of her horse; feeding, watering and brushing him down in a hurry before filling a bowl with water for the wolf.

The large silver wolf watched her wearily as she approached his cage. A low warning growl formed in his throat and his crystal-blue eyes glared at her coldly.

"It's alright, I mean you no harm." Noin had been around dogs ever since she had been a child, and she knew that even thought they couldn't understand human words they did react to the sound of a person's voice. So her reassuring and friendly tone was meant to calm the animal. But the growl only deepened as she set down the wooden bowl and reached out to unlock the cage. The wolf curled his upper lip; showing off his large fangs in a threatening manner. Noin couldn't help but chuckle.

"You really don't like me do you? Well, not that can blame you," she told him as she removed the heavy chain from the door. "If someone would look me up in a cage like that I'd be in a really bad mood too. But I really meant it when I said that I mean you no harm. So please, try not to bite the hand that is trying to feed you."

The growl subsided somewhat. Noin opened the door just far enough to slip in the bowl, and pushed it toward the animal. Instantly the wolf dipped his nose into the cold clear water and started to lap it up thirstily. The young woman smiled softly as she watched him for a few moments. He was a beautiful animal; his fur looked soft and silky. Something in her wanted to reach out and pet his head, but she knew better than to actually follow the urge.

"Look how thirsty you are, poor thing. I bet you are starving too. Let me go get you something to eat." Noin made sure that the door was locked securely before I left. The wolf never even raised his nose from the bowl, only his ears twitched as she walked away.

* * *

"Welcome back!" a friendly voice greeted him as Wufei entered the "White Lotus" through the backdoor – the front gates were still locked at this time of the day. He returned the greeting with a polite nod. "Thank you."

"We are just about to sit down for tea." The young woman gestured at the tray in her hand. "Would you like to join us?"

The monk hesitated for a brief moment but then decided that it would be rude to decline the invitation. Besides, he was sure that having tea with 'her girls' wasn't what Madam Hawara was talking about when she warned him not to get 'involve' with them.

"Sure, why not. Let me clean up and take my staff up to my room and then I'll be back."

After a long night of contemplation, Wufei had in the end decided to accept the madam's offer. He had wanted to stay in town for a while anyway. Having a job that offered him free room and board was a plus. The hours allowed him to spend his days as he pleased and if he was lucky he might even find some work here and there during the day and would be able to save up some money for when times weren't as good. Admittedly a brothel seemed like an odd place for a monk to work at, but he reminded himself that he really had no right whatsoever to judge this place or the women who worked here. For them it was a job like any other: a way to keep themselves and their families fed.

* * *

Milliardo was still drinking when the young woman returned. This time she was carrying two bowls, one of which was steaming like it was filled with something hot. She had to set them down on the ground to unlock the cage.

His stomach was growling at the prospect of food but when she put one of the dishes in front of him the silver wolf looked down on it in a mixture of revulsion and disbelief. He raised his head and glared at her. _You want me to eat THIS? You have got to be joking?_

"What?" the young woman asked. "Don't like it? Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to claim those pieces for you?"

Suddenly he raised his nose and sniffed the air. Whatever was in the other bowl smelled much more appetizing then the raw meat he had been served.

"You want this?" she asked with a little smirk. "But that's **my** supper. It's pretty much the same as you have in your bowl, just cooked."

_Exactly my point. Why do I have to eat this… this…_ He wrinkled his nose in disgust and pushed the dish back toward the door. _Here, you can have it for all I care. I'd rather starve to death._

Noin shook her head in bewilderment. She had expected that the canine would 'wolf down' the fresh and still bloody deer meat in a heartbeat, but instead he seemed more interested in her stew. She had never seen an animal act like this, but then again he wasn't just your average wolf, Lady Une implied that much. With a shrug she looked down at her bowl. _I guess it's worth a try; he needs to eat after all._

She unlocked the cage once again, swapped the two bowls and to her amazement the wolf started to devour the stew instantly. "You are a strange fellow, do you know that," she exclaimed, once more shaking her head in disbelieve.

As she watched him, the commander again felt the urge to run her fingers through the long silky fur around his neck and this time she reached out and cautiously touched the wolf.

Milliardo's first reaction was to recoil, but he stopped himself and swallowed the growl that was forming in his throat. _She is right; biting the hand that feeds you is never a good idea. Not to mention I could really use a friend right now. And she really doesn't seem to be a bad person. _

So he allowed her to pet him as he finished his meal. The stew was quite tasty; most definitely better than raw meat. _I'm glad she figured out what I wanted_. Suddenly a thought struck him and he looked up. _Can you hear me?_

There was no answer, no reaction at all, and Milliardo sighed inwardly. _I really didn't think so. It must be the collar,_ he mused. _The same magic that stops me from transforming back into human form probably also prevents me from communicating with people. I'll have to think of something else…soon._

* * *

Treize Khushrenada made sure that Epyon was well taken care off before he entered the small, run-down tavern. After looking around for a few moments he found himself an empty table in the back of the room, near the fireplace and away from most of the noisy crowd. He had barely settled down when the waitress, a middle aged woman with red hair and green eyes came over to his table.

"What can I get you, Sir?" she asked.

"I'll take a pitcher of wine and a cut of your best roast."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Anything else?"

"Yes, can I get a room for the night?"

"It's half a silver piece if you want to share a room with another traveler. Or…" She looked him up and down. "You can have a private room for one piece of silver. Hot water for a bath is included in that price."

"Alright." Treize nodded satisfied. "I'll take it." He really could use a bath. Sometimes he felt like the scent of the wolf still clung to him even if he was in human form.

The woman left and returned a few moments later with his order. The wine was strong and sweet and the food smelled delicious. The roast was thick and juicy and surrounded by a generous portion of stewed potatoes and vegetables.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"No, that should be all. But I do have a question. This is the only inn in town, isn't it?"

"Yes," the woman confirmed. "Why?"

"Then you might be able to help me. I'm looking for two men, hunters. They might have come through here recently."

"Hmm…" She thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "Not as far as I know. The only travelers I have seen lately, aside from yourself, Sir, were merchants. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"That's alright," he assured her. "Thank you anyway."

As the woman left to serve other patrons and Treize started to eat, a tall man from the neighboring table rose from his bench and approached the tawny-haired nobleman. He was holding on to a glass of cheap ale, and his eyes were slightly clouded from the alcohol. His voice however was surprisingly clear as he addressed Treize.

"Couldn't help but here ya talk to Sarina," he said. "The hunters ya looking for… If I told ya that I saw two fellows like that. Would it be worth a small price to find out where?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked up, Treize tried to figure out if he could trust the man. "I'd be willing to pay you two pieces of gold if you have any useful information for me," he finally said.

"Two gold pieces?" the man's eyes sparkled greedily. "Sounds fair." He slipped into the seat across from the nobleman. "The men ya looking for, one of 'em tall and dark-haired the other with short, golden hair…hunters they claim to be, wolf hunters."

"Yes," Treize confirmed. "That's them." At least he was sure now that the man really had seen them, or he would not have been able to describe them.

"I saw 'em in Brooksville yesterday. They were trying to buy horses and it seemed like they were planning to stay in town for the night too."

"Brooksville?!" Treize echoed.

The man nodded as he gestured out of the window toward the mountains. "It's a small town south of here, less than half a day's ride on horseback. If ya lucky they might still be there, Sir."

"Thank you." The nobleman pulled out his money bag as he rose to his feet. He handed the man the promised gold pieces and tossed a few smaller coins onto the table as payment for his meal.

"Um… I don't know what's ya business with those fellows, and it aint none of me concern either. But…" he scratched his head and looked down at the money in his hand. "I think I should warn ya. There are rumors I heard about 'em."

"What kind of rumors," Treize wanted to know.

The man leaned closer and lowered his voice as though he was telling some big secret. "I've heard they were thrown out of a tavern in Shieldstown for starting trouble. The very next night that tavern burned to the ground, the keeper and his family barely made it out alive. Now, I ain't saying those fellows had anything to do with it, but …"

"Thanks for the warning." Treize nodded. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

"What about your room, Sir?" the waitress called after him as he headed for the door.

"Cancel it. I have to leave… now." Treize didn't even hold his step or turn his head. He knew he had no time to lose if he ever wanted to catch up with those wolf hunters. If they had left Brooksville already he would have to start searching for them all over again.

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

* * *

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 7**

"Here you go." The street vendor at the road-side stand set a bowl filled with steaming, spicy smelling noodles in front of his one and only customer. It was still early; business usually didn't pick up until closer to lunch time. Bored, the middle-aged man tried to strike a conversation with his guest as he wiped down the wooden boards that served as his counter. "So, you are new in town?"

The young man, blue eyed and with unruly deep-brown hair, looked up from his bowl and nodded. "Yes."

"Did you come here looking for work?"

"Maybe." Heero reached for his fork and started to eat.

The vendor's gaze fell upon the pair of swords hanging from his customer's belt. "You are a warrior?"

"Hm…" The young man grunted affirmatively around a mouthful of noodles and chicken meat but didn't even look up.

The vendor sighed as it became apparent that his guest wasn't interested in making small talk, and turned his attention toward his steaming pots.

The young man finished his meal in silence but didn't leave right away. He was in no hurry to get anywhere. The sounds of screaming children caught his attention and he turned his head to see a about a dozen or so boys, between four and eight years old, running down the street. The rambunctious bunch headed toward two young men who were standing out like two sore thumbs amongst the merchants and farmers at the market place. One of them was dressed all in black. His long, dark hair was pulled together in a tightly braided tail that he was wearing over his shoulder like some kind of shawl. His companion looked even more unusual. His hair had the shade of gold sparkling in the sun, and he was wearing colorful, exotic looking robes over a pair of loose pants.

* * *

Within moments the two young men were surrounded by the noisy bunch.

"Duo, Duo play with us!"

"Yes, let's sword fight."

The braided young man laughed as the boys started to tug on his clothes. "Sorry, not today, lads. Maybe some other time. Here, how about some sweets instead?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag filled with candied fruit and honey covered nuts. "Make sure to share and don't eat them all at once."

His companion chuckled as he watched the kids run off with their treasure. "Duo, how much of your weekly pay do you actually spend on sweets?"

The other man grinned. "Does it matter? I happen to love sweets, and I like sharing them."

"Is that so? Well then, share some with me. Or did you give them all away?"

"Do you think my father raised a fool?" Duo's grin grew even wider as he pulled out a second bag, opened it and offered it to the blond.

"Your father didn't raise you," his companion pointed out and he helped himself to a piece of candied plum.

"True," the braided young man admitted. He popped a few nuts into his mouth before clothing the bag and slipping it back into his pocket. "But that's not the point."

His friend looked up into the sky with a content sigh. "What a beautiful day. I'm glad we decided to take a walk."

"If my memory serves me right it was YOU who decided to take a walk, Quatre."

Suddenly a man in a worn out and patched tunic rushed toward them. Noticing the movement from the corner of his eyes Duo reacted instantly. Putting himself between the apparent attacker and his friend he reached for the short sword he carried concealed beneath his robes.

"No Duo," Quatre raised his hand to stop him. "It's all right."

Indeed, the man was not carrying a weapon but a crying baby in his arms. He dropped to his knees in front of the golden-haired young man, holding the infant up to him. "Lord Winner, please help my son. He has fallen ill three days ago and the fever won't break. We have given him medicine but it doesn't seem to be helping. Please my Lord, I beg you."

"Please, rise." Quatre waited for the man to get up on his feet. With a soft smile he reached out and pushed away the blanket covering the child's head. He laid his hand onto the tiny forehead and closed his eyes and he summoned his powers.

Meanwhile people around them, merchants and shoppers alike, had stopped and watched the scene in silent amazement. A gasp went through the crowd as a warm bluish glow suddenly enveloped the hand on the infant's forehead. The golden-haired man muttered some inaudible words, and by the time the glow diminished the child had stopped crying.

Quatre opened his eyes and smiled at the anxious father. "Don't worry, he will be fine. He is sleeping now. When he wakes up he should feel better. Next time don't wait; come to see me right away. The castle's gates are always open for those who need help."

"Yes, my lord." Gratefully, the man bowed. "Thank you my Lord. May you be blessed!"

"Thank you," the blond replied with a polite nod_. I am blessed already; blessed with powers that allow me to help people, _he thought. Growing up, Quatre never fully appreciated the fact that he was **different** than other children. It wasn't until he got older and wiser that he realized that his powers were a gift not a curse.

* * *

"Who is he?" Heero threw a look back at the noodle vendor. He had been watching the scene from his seat at the roadside stand.

"Who? Oh, you mean Lord Winner? Have you ever heard of the 'Golden Mage'?"

"The golden Mage?" the young ronin echoed. "He is a wizard?"

"A healer," the other man corrected. "At least that's what he calls himself, but people say there is a lot more to his powers than meets the eye."

"What about the other one? His bodyguard?" _Why would a wizard need a bodyguard?_

"Duo?" the vendor laughed. "People here call him 'his lordship's shadow' because you rarely will see one of them without the other. In fact it's rare for his lordship to come down into town anyway. The sick usually visit him in his castle." He gestured into the distance and when Heero turned his head he could see the walls and towers of a small castle up on the hill.

_His Lordship's shadow, huh?_

* * *

"Are you alright, Quatre?" Duo asked as the crowd slowly started to disperse.

"I'm fine," his friend answered, but the braided young man wasn't quite convinced. Over the years he had learned that healing spells took a lot out of the caster, and Quatre was known to push himself to the limits when he felt the need.

Noticing his companion's critical gaze the blond laughed. "I am fine, really," he assured him.

"That's exactly what you said the last time just before you collapsed and I had to pick you up from the ground," Duo pointed out.

Quatre's smile turned into a somewhat sheepish grin. "I did, didn't I? But that time I had healed several people. This was only one minor healing spell. No reason to worry, really."

"Well then…" Duo suddenly felt like he was being watched and for some reason the feeling made the hair in his back stand up. As he turned his head he noticed a young man with dark brown hair sitting at a roadside stand just across the street. They looked at one another and for a brief moment their eyes met. Then Duo's gaze fell onto the pair of swords at the stranger's side and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Duo?... Duo, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." The braided young man put on a cheerful smile as he turned toward his friend. "Oh my, look at the sun; it's almost lunch time. No wonder I'm starving. We really should head back to the castle."

"Just wait a second." Quatre tried to protest as his companion grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "We came here to shop and haven't bought anything yet."

"Well, then we will have to come back, won't we."

* * *

"Commander?!"

"Captain?" Noin tugged at her steed's reins, making the horse fall into step beside the superior's.

"There is a clearing just behind the next bend in the river." Lady Une told her. "We will stop there to let the horses rest. We will move on at nightfall. It's a full moon tonight; it will provide us with enough light to travel safely."

"Yes, Captain," the young woman replied with a crisp nod before she turned around to relay the orders to the rest of the team.

A short time later they reached the clearing and started to dismount and take care of their horses. Noin winced as she slipped out of the saddle. She felt stiff and sore after spending several days on horseback. "I can't wait to get home. And I'm sure neither can you." The young woman patted the mount's neck before loosening its saddle belt. The gelding rubbed his nose against her leg, begging wordlessly for one of the treats he knew she was always carrying in her uniform. With a smile Noin reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of old, dry bread. "Is that what you want?"

"Commander…Commander Noin!" The gelding was sill munching on the bread when one of the soldiers came running toward them.

"What's wrong, Max?" Noin's voice was laced with alarm. The soldier was one of the two men assigned to drive the wagon with the wolf cage.

He stopped, caching his breath before he replied. "Come quickly, Commander. The wolf…Something is wrong…I think he is choking to death."

"What? What happened?" Rather than waiting for an answer the commander ran toward the wagon stopped at the end of the clearing, with Max following her on the foot.

"I'm not sure, Sir. We didn't notice anything until we stopped. Looks like he got caught in his own chain."

Through the opening in the tarp Noin could see the animal laying on its side as they approached. She quickly pulled away the cover to get a better look. And sure enough, she could see that the heavy chain was wrapped a few times around the wolf's neck. _Damn it! How did this happen?_ His eyes were closed but she could see that his chest was falling and rising, so at least he was still breathing.

"Get Captain Une, quickly," she yelled over her shoulder as she started to unlock the cage with shaking hands. By the time she had the door open Lady Une had entered the scene.

"What's going on, Commander?"

"I need the key for the chain."

The captain didn't ask any more questions; one look was enough to realize what was going on. She tossed Noin the key and watched as the commander crawled into the cage.

"Hang in there, alright," the young woman whispered as she knelt down next to the large silver wolf. The animal whimpered quietly but didn't move. "It's alright, it's alright," she told him. "I'll have you free in no time at all. Hold out just a little longer, you hear me."

"Careful Commander," Lady Une warned. "He is a wild beast after all."

"Yes, Sir." Noin quickly opened the lock that connected the chain to the wolf's collar and reached out to remove it from around the animal's neck. The very moment she slipped her hand between the soft fur and the iron links however, she knew that something wasn't right. The chain was not even remotely as tight as she had expected. _What's going on here…?_

Milliardo's eyes flew open as he felt the young woman tense, and he knew instantly that his plan was going to fail if he didn't act immediately. _Sorry about this. I really like you and I hate that I had to deceive you like this, but I had no choice._

He shook his head to throw off the now loose chain before he jumped onto his feet. With the moment of surprise on his side he used his weight to knock the startled young woman off her feet. He leaped over her and out of the wooden cage that had been his prison for the past few days. Finally free he dashed toward the forest as fast as his feet would carry him, knowing that this was his one and only chance of escape. As he reached the first trees the large silver wolf threw one last look over his shoulder. _I don't even know your name, but maybe we'll meet again… someday…under better circumstances._

For a few moments the soldiers seemed frozen in surprise. All they could do was to stare after the animal as it disappeared into the brush. Captain Une was first to recover from the shock.

"Don't just stand there," she shouted at her men. "After him! But remember I need him alive. Don't hurt him!" …_or **he** would never forgive me._

* * *

Wufei stifled a yawn as he closed the door to his room behind himself. Four days had passed since he arrived at Tonisburg. As usually he had returned to the "White Lotus' shortly before sundown. He was intending to spend the night in his room, reading and waiting, in case his services were needed.

As the young monk lit one of the oil-filled lamps on his nightstand he suddenly heard a rapping sound coming from the window. Frowning Wufei turned his head. _I didn't realize it was that windy when I was outside,_ he thought.

His frown only deepened when he noticed a dark shadow looking in from the outside. _A potential intruder? Or maybe some kind of peeping tom, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the girls while they were changing and got made up?_ The monk reached for his staff. _I'll show you!_

_Hurry up! Open the window! _A voice in his head demanded before he even had completely crossed the room. Flabbergasted Wufei held his step. _That voice…I have heard a voice like that before. That night… in the forest…when I was fighting those demons._

In the shadows of twilight it was difficult to see who or what exactly was outside his window, but when he stepped closer he could make out a contour that didn't seem to be human but rather canine. _A wolf? Miri?!_

_Open that window **now**!_ The voice repeated, more urgent and desperate this time.

Hesitantly Wufei reached out to open the latch that kept the window locked. Even before he had pushed the window up all the way the wolf jumped past him and into the room.

And no, it was not Miri, the monk realized as he turned around. It was the other, copper-colored wolf he had seen in the woods behind Wolfstein Castle. "What…who…"

Just then the last traces of daylight faded as the sun's golden disk disappeared behind the horizon. A sudden flash of bright light startled Wufei, and he instinctively raised his arm to shield his eyes. When the light was gone so was the wolf. In his place stood a man, a man he recognized instantly. _Lord Khushrenada!_

Wide-eyed and shocked the monk stumbled backward as he noticed that the nobleman wasn't wearing as much as a stitch of clothing. Clumsily he managed to knock over with his staff a colorful jar that had been sitting on a small dresser. The sound of the vessel shattering on the ground brought him somewhat back to his senses. "What in the name…" he murmured more to himself.

The tawny-haired nobleman cleared his throat. "Would you mind handing me a blanket or something to cover myself with?" he asked with as much dignity in his voice as he could master under the circumstances.

"Umm… yes…of course." The monk flushed bright red as he turned his head away, reached for the spare blanket at the foot of the bed and tossed it to Treize.

The older man wrapped the soft fabric around his body like a robe, holding it closed with one hand in front of his chest.

Wufei was still stunned with amazement about what he had just witnessed. "What…I mean who…who exactly are you; a mage, some kind of powerful wizard?"

Treize snorted; a trace of bitterness in his voice. "A wizard? I'm afraid not."

"Then what just happened? Are you human? I don't feel any demonic aura from you..."

"No, I'm not a demon either." The older man assured him. "I'm very much human... at least half of the time."

"Half of the time?" the monk echoed. "Do you mind explaining that to me?"

"It's a long story but…"

The sound of footsteps in the hall interrupted the nobleman, and Wufei nearly had a panic attack as moments later someone knocked at the door to his room. "Wufei?!"

The young man swallowed. _Madame Hawara! _He looked at Treize. "Hide, quickly!"

The older man raised one eyebrow as he mouthed. "Hide? Where?"

"Wufei, I heard some noise. Is everything alright?"

Wufei looked around. True, the room didn't offer too many hiding places, not even a large trunk or wardrobe. "The bed!" he finally whispered, already on the way to open the door. He cracked it open just a few inches and put on an apologetic smile.

"Everything is fine, Madame. I was opening the window and accidently broke the vase on the dresser. I'm sorry. I'll pay for it of course."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. I'll send someone up to clean up the pieces."

"Oh, no, no. I'll do it myself." Wufei quickly assured her.

The older woman looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, perfectly alright," he assured her as he tried to block the door opening with his body. But considering his size it was only too easy for the tall and slender woman to look right over his head.

"Oh my!" She covered her mouth with one hand in a gesture of surprise. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were not alone? I really didn't mean to intrude."

"What?" Wufei turned his head and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Here was Treize sitting in his bed, with the covers pulled up to his chest, wearing nothing but a charming smile. _What in the name of the ancestors …?_

"Tsk tsk and here I thought monks weren't supposed to do that kind of thing." Madame Hawara chuckled quietly. "I hope I did not interrupt anything." With that she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Wufei's face was burning as he realized that she had the totally wrong impression of what was going on. "It's not like that," he yelled after her. "We are **not** 'doing that kind of thing'. We are just…"

She held her step just long enough to turn her head and wink at him. "I'm not one to judge, Dear."

Mortified the monk stood frozen for a brief moment before he finally closed the door and spun around to face Treize. "What do you think you are doing?"

The tawny-haired nobleman blinked innocently. "You told me to hide in bed. I did."

"Under the bed." Wufei snapped. "I meant **under** the bed. And I wouldn't exactly call that **hiding** either."

Treize gave an awkward shrug. "You didn't really give me much time. But… what are you doing in a place like this anyway?"

"I work here."

"Oh?!" The nobleman raised one eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and amazement.

Wufei's brows furrowed even as the color in his cheeks intensified. "Not like that. I'm working as a kind of bodyguard. But what about you; what are you doing here?"

Treize's face turned solemn in a heartbeat. "Remember the day you left Wolfstein? You said you felt indebted and some day you would like to repay us. I'm afraid the time has come for me to call in that favor."

"What happened?"

"Milliardo has gone missing," the older man explained. "I believe he has been captured."

Wufei let out a surprised gasp. "Captured," he asked, "by whom?"

"Like I said, it's a very long story. Do you have time to hear it?"

The monk nodded. "We have all night."

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note: Okay, another chapter finished. The next chapter will probably be more or less Treize telling Wufei the whole story about the curse, the demon wolves and their past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 8**

"Where to start…?" Treize breathed a deep sigh before looking up at Wufei. He was still sitting in the monk's bed, with his back against the pillows. "Perhaps you should take a seat and make yourself comfortable," he suggested. "Like I said this might take a while."

"Very well." As the young monk settled down in one of the chairs by the window he tried to avoid looking directly at Treize, even though the other man was covering himself with blankets. "Go on."

"I assume by now you have come to realize that my companion Milliardo Peacecraft, and Miri, the wolf, are one and the same."

"Yes, Wufei nodded. "I figured that much after witnessing your… um… transformation. But I still don't understand how. You said you are not a mage or wizard, and as far as I can tell, you are not a demon either. Is it shape-shifting?" he asked. "Are the two of you morphlings?"

"No," the older man told him. "I assure you, it is not something Milliardo or I have any control over. But you are right, we are no demons. Until not too long ago we used to be just as human as you are."

"So the villagers are telling the truth then, the forest is cursed after all."

"Not just the forest," Treize shook his head, a look of consternation on his face. "Milliardo and I as well. Every evening when the moon rises Milliardo turn into a wolf and stay in that form until the sun comes up. I on the other hand am human throughout the night and wolf while the sun moves in the skies. For nearly eleven moon-cycles now, ever since this spell was put upon us, I have been living only for the hour between night and day, the time when neither sun nor moon is visible; the only time when we are able to be in each other's arms like we used to. I need to find him before it is too late. I can't stand the thought of loosing even those brief moments of happiness."

Wufei swallowed. _How… no why would anyone create a spell like this?_ He only realized that he had spoken out aloud when the other man gave a bitter snort.

"To punish us."

"Punish you?" the young monk echoed. _What in the name of the ancestors can they have done that deserved such cruel retribution?_ "For what?"

"For falling in love with one another… for me being foolish enough to think that I would be able to protect Milliardo… for him believing that I had the power to actually do so…" The bitterness in older man's voice nearly made Wufei cringe.

"You mean, protect him from the person who did this to you?" he asked. _I have the feeling there is a lot more behind this. _

Treize gave another sigh. "I probably should start at the beginning, back when Milliardo and I met,' he suggested.

"Perhaps that's a good idea."

"Very well." The older man nodded, but before he even opened his mouth to start his tale he was interrupted by a deep, rumbling growl coming from the pit of his stomach.

"My apologies," he muttered awkwardly, his face slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"There is no need to apologize," Wufei assured him. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not quite sure. Yesterday morning…I think. I finished the last of the provisions Trowa had packed for me when I left the castle. I was trying to catch up with those men who captured Milliardo; wasting time on looking for food wasn't exactly high on my list of priorities," his lordship admitted.

"That's a fool's way of thinking," the young monk admonished. "What good would it do you or Lord Peacecraft if you were to collapse somewhere of hunger and weakness?"

The older man blinked. "I see your point, but…"

"No buts." The young monk cut him off sharply as he rose to his feet. "I'll be back with food for you, shortly. Stay here and don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

Treize raised one eyebrow in quiet amusement. "Where do you think I would run off to…like this?"

"Umm, right," Wufei cleared his throat. "I'll see if I can find anything for you to wear as well."

As the monk walked out of the room the older man's gaze turned toward the window. _Where are you right now, Milliardo?_ He sighed as he looked up at the nearly full moon in the sky. _Please be strong. I'll find you, I promise._

###

Miri ran as fast as he could through the thick underbrush; keeping his head down to protect his eyes from the thorny bushes and dry branches as he dashed past them. Only when he could hear the sounds of the horses and riders behind him no longer, and was sure that he had lost his pursuers for now, he allowed himself to slow down and catch his breath.

The large silver wolf stopped and looked around, unable to identify even a single landmark. Frankly, he had no idea where he was or how far they had traveled while he had been asleep. He raised his head and turned his nose into the wind, trying to catch some kind of familiar scent; but there was none. He did make out a fait smell of fresh water, though and suddenly he realized how parched his throat was. Following that scent deeper into the forest he soon could hear the soft rushing of a mountain spring.

Miri knew that he wasn't safe yet. His pursuers would not give up so easy. Luckily in wolf form he was able to hear and smell them from a good distance away. Still he kept his guard up as he made his way to the water's edge to drink. After he had quenched his thirst the large wolf followed the stream north for several miles. He knew that Wolfstein castle was located in the country's northern most prefecture. So if he was to keep moving forward, guided by the stars or the sun, he should eventually reach familiar territory.

_I wonder if I can find a way, to somehow get rid of this accursed collar. I'm rather sure it is what keeps me from turning back into a human. But then again, that might not be such a good idea after all. I have no control whatsoever over my transformation. If I was suddenly to change here and now it would leave me without weapons, without a horse and most of all without as much as a stitch of clothing. No, I think for now I might be better off staying in wolf form. This way at least I still have my senses, and my teeth to protect me._

###

"Thank you, this was what I really needed right now." Treize Khushrenada announced as he put down his spoon with a content sigh.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat?" Wufei eyed the now empty food bowls then his guest. "I can get you more if you wish."

The older man shook his head. "No thanks. I had more than my fill," he assured the young monk. "I probably would never have eaten all of it, but it was so delicious it seemed like a shame to leave even a single bite. Besides, I don't think we should lose any more time. If I don't start soon telling you my story I'm afraid I might not be able to finish it before the sun rises."

"Good point," Wufei had to admit. He was sitting at the small table in his room across from the tawny-haired man. Treize was dressed now in a set of deep blue silk robes, embroidered with small golden dragons. The young monk could not help but think that the tawny-haired man looked quite dashing dressed like that. And from the way he was carrying himself it was obvious that he was used to wearing such elegant attires.

According to Madame Hawara, the robes had been left behind some time ago by a former patron. Luckily, the lady of the house hadn't asked too many questions at his somewhat odd request for a spare change of clothes, and Wufei was very grateful for that. He leaned back in his chair, looking expectantly at the older man who cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"When Milliardo and I met we were both members of the Imperial guard. He was assigned as a personal guard to the minister of the right, Lord Cartorcè, while I was the junior commander in charge of security at the dragon palace…"

A soft gasp of awe escaped the young monk. The dragon palace was the largest of the emperor's four castles, and included the imperial family's personal living quarters as well as the Tower of Knowledge, the largest library in the entire empire and beyond. Anyone responsible for the security of that place had not only to be very capable but probably also processed the Emperor's complete trust.

"One morning, being late for an assembly, I took a shortcut through the gardens and that's when I first saw him. He was on his way to the archives to deliver some papers on Lord Cartorcè's behalf, but had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way. Since we were both heading in the same direction we walked together and started to talk. That's when I learned that he was often running errands in the palace for the minister. Needless to say that, after that day, I frequented the gardens more often just to meet him. I'd have to admit that I had been instantly attracted by his personality and of course also his looks, but apparently I was not the only one."

"Oh?!" the young monk exclaimed.

"From the beginning we never tried to hide our relationship and word travels quickly at the royal city. One day Lord Cartorcè came to see me and he asked… no he ordered me to stay away from Milliardo if I knew what was good for my career. I made it pretty clear, though, that I was not to be intimidated. And so he left with the promise that this wasn't going to be the end of it."

"That was very brave of you, standing up to him like that. I'm sure a man of his position had the power to make your life at the palace very difficult."

Treize just smiled softly. "Yes, I'm quite certain that's what he thought, too."

Wufei gave him a questioning look, but the older man just continued with his story.

"In any case, eventually Cartorcè went as far as to challenge me to a sword fight. I was only too happy to accept but that was when the emperor himself stepped in. I was called into a private audience and his imperial Majesty made it clear that he wanted 'the childish squabble' between Cartorcè and me to stop and that he could not allow one of his ministers to be publicly humiliated in a duel."

"His Majesty must have thought very highly of you then, assuming that you would win the fight even before the swords were drawn."

"I'd like to think so," the older man's smile turned into a faint smirk, "considering that we were both trained in swordsmanship by the very same person."

Wufei frowned slightly. _Just who is he?_ _Taught by the same instructors as the Emperor himself? I don't think too many people can lay claim to that, _he pondered silently, aloud however he said: "So, what happened?"

"In the end we decided that it would be best for Milliardo and me to leave the palace and the royal city. We left that very night. At first we had planned to travel the kingdom for a while and then settle down on one of my family's territories in the south. But once we reached Wolfstein we both knew instantly that it was the place we wanted to spend the rest of our lives…" Treize paused. Turning his head toward the window he gazed into the sky.

"What is it?" the young monk wanted to know.

"Dawn will be breaking soon. I don't have much time left before I'll turn back into a wolf."

"You still have not told me about the curse itself."

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately there is not much I can tell you. It happened not long after we had bought and moved into Wolfstein castle. I had been hunting. Back then the forest was lush and filled with game; and as usually on my way home I stopped at the village to sell off the meat that we wouldn't need for ourselves. The butcher told me about a group of men who had showed up the day before asking questions about Milliardo and me. I had a bad feeling about it and hurried back to the castle, but it was already too late. When I entered the stable I was attacked from behind and knocked out. I came to in the middle of the forest bound and gagged. I remember Milliardo being there, very much in the same predicament as myself; and several men, all cloaked and hooded. They spoke very little but from what I could hear I did not recognize their voices. I didn't know enough about magic back then to realize that they were using charms and crystals to prepare a spell. Then another man stepped into the circle. He too was cloaked but there was something familiar about him. Before I could get a closer look at him, however he raised his hand, touched my forehead, mumbled a few words, and everything around me went black. By the time I woke up again the spell was complete, the men were gone, and that's pretty much all I can tell you. Except that the curse not only seemed to be affecting Milliardo and myself, but the entire forest. We never had seen a single demon before, not the woods are crawling with them."

"Hmm…," Wufei frowned. "I have heard about that. Demons and monsters feed off the yoki released by black magic. Considering the numbers and size of those demons I can across in the forest there must have been an incredible amount of it. But, do you think Lord…um… Cartorcè is the one behind the spell?"

The older man gave a helpless shrug. "Quite frankly, I can't think of anyone else."

"From what you told me he is wealthy, he is powerful, I'm sure he would be able to find someone capable of sorcery."

"Perhaps…" Treize mused thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"When I was a child I heard rumors that one of the late Emperor's star diviners was a sorcerer. But even if that was true… and if the man was still alive and lending his powers to Cartorcè, proving it would be a different story, altogether."

"Indeed," the young monk agreed. "To accuse an imperial minister and a star diviner of using black magic…" He swallowed the rest of the sentence when the other man's gaze went to the window again. "The sun is rising, isn't it?"

"Yes." Treize nodded. With a desperate expression in his eyes he turned back to Wufei. "Can I count on you for help?"

"Of course. Miri…Milliardo saved my life. What sort of person would I be to not repay a dept like that? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Thank you." The tawny haired man seemed relieved at those words. "The hunters who captured Miri are traveling south. They don't seem to be in too much of a hurry so we might be able to catch up with them. You will find Epyon at the old watermill just outside of town; he is well rested and can take you all the way to Coneria before sundown tonight. There I'll meet up with you near the main gate."

"Wait… you mean we will be traveling separately, but…" The young monk swallowed. The idea of riding Treize's powerful stallion was anything but comforting.

"Yes. In wolf form I can take shortcuts a man on horseback or on foot could never travel. I know you don't like horses, but Epyon is a good companion. Trust me, he will serve you well."

"Very well," Wufei finally nodded. _I suppose there is no way around it._

#

Miri had no idea how many miles he had traveled, but by the time the sun began to rise, slowly painting the dark blue night sky a brilliant fiery orange, he was sure that no pursuer, two-legged or four legged had been able to follow him this far. He felt safe enough to rest now, and rest was what he desperately needed. Exhausted and hungry he started to search for a place where he could sleep till sundown. It was safer for him to travel during the night, he figured, when the chance of running into humans, especially hunters, was less.

Eventually he silver wolf curled up at the foot of a large pine tree, where he was relatively protected from the elements. He put his nose down onto his front paws, wrapped his bushy tail around his body and closed his eyes. _Treize, no matter how long it will take; I'll find my way home. I'll always remember the promise we made, that no one and nothing in this world can keep us apart. Please, wait for me._

#

Wufei had no problem whatsoever finding the old water mill outside of town. And just as Treize Khushrenada had said his stallion was tethered behind the old main building in a large grassy area.

Epyon was nibbling at the lush green sprouts when the young monk approached, but raised his head, laid back his ears and eyed him suspiciously when he got closer. The mount looked well fed. A pile of hay was lying near the crumbled main wall and a large trough was still filled with water about half way.

"You must be bored here all by yourself?" Wufei started to talk as he walked closer.

The stallion's ears went up as though he seemed to recognize the voice, and his posture became less guarded and threatening. He allowed himself to be touched and rubbed his soft nose against the young man's hand.

"Alright then…" Wufei stroked that strong neck. "Should we get ready? Your master will be waiting for us at Coneria." As he looked around he found Epyon's saddle and trimmings in a corner of what once used to be the main room of the mill. Besides it also discovered a stack with Treize's weapons, his clothes and hiding within it a leather money bag filled with coins, just as the older man had described it.

Saddling the tall stallion was a task in itself but he eventually managed. The young monk secured Treize's sword and his own staff, grabbed his bundle that now also held the other man's garb and climbed onto the mounts broad back.

Epyon turned his head and looked back at Wufei as if to say 'Are you read?' He had been tethered up for nearly two days and he was more than ready to stretch those powerful legs.

Riding straight through town would have been the quickest and easiest way, but people might have wondered how a wandering monk could afford an expensive mount like Epyon.

_No, the last thing we need, is for me to get arrested and questioned as a horse thief, _Wufei thought as he steered the stallion onto the road leading around Tonisburg. He couldn't help but feel bad about having so sudden to leave the White Lotus, where everyone had been so kind to him. Madam Hawara seemed very understanding, though. And so did the girls, although he had a feeling they had a very wrong idea about this whole matter. He blushed as he remembered overhearing them talk in the morning.

…"_did you see him? What did he look like?"_

"_No, but I've heard he was very attractive."_

"_That doesn't surprise me at all. So, our sweet little Wufei was running away from his lover?"_

"_Well, from what I've hear, he fell in love with a handsome nobleman in his village, but the nobleman was supposed to marry a rich princess from a powerful family. Since Wufei didn't want to be in the way of his beloved's happiness he left and became a monk. But his lover could not forget about him and started searching for him until he finally caught up with him here at the White Lotus, last night?"_

"_Awww, that's so romantic…. I'm sure he will be leaving now, won't he?"_

_At the top of the stairs Wufei closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh of despair. Women, he thought. And people wonder how rumors start._ _He finally cleared his throat as he started to walk downstairs._

"_You've got it all wrong," he tried to explain. "The man Madam Hawara saw last night in my…my room is nothing more than an acquaintance of mine who came to ask me for help."_

"_And for that he had to come in the middle of the night… and through the window?"_ _Alia asked innocently. "And straight into your bed?"_

_He blushed and the three young women giggled._

"_It's nothing like that," Wufei insisted sharply, but he could see by the look on their faces that they didn't believe it. _

_Women!_ The young monk gave an exasperated huff then clicked his tongue and pressed his heels into the stallion's flanks. "Let's go, Epyon!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.B.C.

Author's Note: I just realized that I only posted the latest few chapters of this story on my website. So, for those who didn't read them there, I hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 9**

_Looks like yet another night spent under the stars,_ Heero thought as he squinted up into the sky. Not that he really cared. As far as he was concerned, anywhere was a good place to sleep as long as he found a dry patch of grass to stretch out on and some sage grass for a pillow.

The woods were lush but not too dense and the sun was breaking through the tree tops here and there, painting small patches of golden light onto the forest floor. The air was cool but by no means chilly, and filled with the sweet scent of wildflowers and berries. The wandering ronin had left Ankouras earlier that day. It seemed like a nice enough place, but he had never felt comfortable around large crowds of people. If he was going to settle down some day it would probably be somewhere outside of town. A nice little house, perhaps some land where he could raise a couple of horses, maybe grow some of his own food…

What_'s that?_ The young man could make out some kind of building in the distance, set in a small green meadow. _A hunter's cabin? Not it's too large for that; more like a small cottage. Someone lives here…Lived here,_" he corrected himself as he got close enough to recognize the sorry state of the property.

The roof had collapsed in several places and the outer walls were beginning to crumble. Only a few wooden posts and several half-rotten boards were left of what once used to be a fence. _I wonder if the inside looks any better._

Cautiously Heero reached for his sword as he approached the cottage. It was not unusually for wild animals or low level demons to take shelter in abandoned structures like this. The weather-warped, wooden door screeched in its hinges when the young man pushed it open. It was apparent that nobody had set foot into this house for a very long time. A thick layer of dust and dirt covered the floor and the few pieces of furniture that had been left behind. He reached out to brush away a large spider web before stepping over the threshold. The dried-out floorboards squeaked in protest under his heavy footsteps as he started to walk around. _It's not as bad as I had thought. Filthy yes, and it will take some fixing, but I think this place can be made livable again. Maybe I'll stay here… for a while at least. I can fix the house up, the forest yields enough game to keep me fed, and the town is less than half a day on foot from here. _

The cottage had one large main room with a good sized fire-pit in the center. A wooden ladder let to a sleeping platform in the east corner of the house. A small window directly about it ensured that the sleeper was woken by the first rays of the rising sun.

_If someone lived here there has to be water nearby; a stream or perhaps even a small well. I think I'll look for it next. There is enough dry wood in here to keep the fire pit burning for several days. But before I can spend the night indoors I need to check this place out thoroughly. There could be all kinds of creatures lurking in the shadows._

Heero remembered only too well those stories he had heard about travelers who took shelter and fell asleep in empty caverns and caves never to wake up again, just because they didn't realize that they had actually wandered into a demon's layer. _No, I'd better not take any chances. But water first…_

#

Miri wasn't sure what woke him, a noise…the feeling of someone approaching…no, a scent; a very familiar scent to be precise.

The silver wolf was on his feet in a heartbeat. _That is…I'd recognize that smell amongst millions. _He raised his nose into the wind then ran to follow that faint scent as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Something isn't right, _Miri recognized as he got closer. _It smells like him, alright, but there is another's scent mixed with it. I can't separate the two from each other. _

Cautiously the wolf slowed down as he approached the place the smell seemed to emanate from, an old run-down cottage in the middle of an open, grassy area. He stopped at the edge of the tree line and once again raised his nose. _No doubt about it, it really is Treize's scent, but…_

The door to the cottage was slightly ajar and he could see movement inside, as though someone was slowly walking around. Suddenly the door opened further. Quickly Miri ducked down behind some heavy brush.

No, the man stepping out of the house was most defiantly not Treize. But no doubt about it, he WAS carrying his lover's scent, faintly yet distinctively. _Did the two of them meet somewhere? Is Treize nearby as well? _Miri wondered as he started to follow the stranger from a safe distance. The young man was no one he had ever met, but that didn't mean he couldn't be one of his lover's acquaintances. Perhaps the two of them were somehow connected through the royal guard. After all, the stranger **was** carrying arms.

#

Heero held his step and slowly turned his head, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. For some reason he could not shake the feeling of being watched. At first sight there was nothing around him but trees and bushes, and a man was a less trained eye would probably never have noticed the slight movement in the underbrush only a few feet away. Someone…something was definitely following him.

Pretending not to have noticed he moved on. His hand, however, never left his weapon. A soft rustling of tree branches behind his back told him that his shadow was moving as well.

_Water… it has to be around here, somewhere. I'm sure there is a reason the house was build on this very spot. _Without ever letting his guard down completely, the young man started to search the area, until he discovered, beneath a pile of overgrown wood and rocks, a small well.

_Perfect, now I have water and fire. If nothing else I'll at least be able to make tea tonight. But first there is something else I'll have to take care of._

Throwing another glance over his shoulder Heero frowned. Was that a pair of furry ears sticking out between those bushes? Looking closer, the young man could make out a black nose, an elongated muzzle, and a pair of intense, blue eyes… _Blue eyes and silver fur? I've come across silver foxes before, up in the snowy mountains of Inari Province, but even those don't have such intense blue eyes, not even as pups. Besides, the beast is much too large to be a fox. From its size it could be a wolf. Strange, it would be the second time to see one in as many days. I thought wolves always travel in packs. Yet, those two seemed to be alone. Or maybe… could it be the same one? Could it be that he followed me? He doesn't seem hostile, though. If he was waiting for the right moment to attack he could have done it already, back before I had noticed him. I was probably an easy target then. But for some reason he only seems to be watching me. _

###

_Over here!_

Wufei looked up startled. He still had not got used to that voice in his mind. The ginger colored wolf was sitting on a small hill near the road, about a mile or so from the main gate to Coneria. Apparently he had been waiting for them.

_You made it, I'm glad._

"Umm…yes…" The young monk replied awkwardly as he brought Epyon to a halt. Talking to him when he was in this form like he was human, took even more getting used it.

_You are early, too._ The wolf yawned and stretched leisurely before rising to his feet. _I expected you closer to sundown._

"Well, yes, like you said, I had no trouble with Epyon except for when trying to slow him down."

The voice in his head chuckled. _I can't say I can blame him. After being tethered up like that I'd want to stretch my legs too. In any case, it's too early for me to head into town. You two go ahead. Get a room at a good Inn, one that has a bathhouse. I need a good soak after I change; I feel like I'm starting to smell like a wolf even when I'm in human form. And make sure Epyon is well taken care off. I'm sure he can use a good rub down and brushing too. There should be plenty of money in my bag to cover everything._

"What about you?" Wufei frowned.

_Don't worry about me. I have found it is easiest to get past the guard shortly before they close the gates. I'll catch up with you before sundown…somehow._

Wufei shook his head disapprovingly. "It sounds like a bad idea. What if you can't make it past those guards? What if someone sees you or what if you can't find the Inn before the sun set?"

_I didn't say it was perfect, but unless you can think anything better…_

"Maybe I do," the young monk replied. "Let's go, just stay near to me and let me handle things."

_If you say so_, Treize mumbled in his mind, but he sounded a little doubtful.

#

The four soldiers guarding the town's main gate looked quite bored when Wufei and Treize approached. They were standing together, talking and laughing about something.

"Stay close now," the monk whispered to his canine companion.

"Nice horse," one of the guards commented. "I've never seen one that large except for in the royal stables. I've heard they are specially bred for their size to be used in battle."

"Is that so?" the young man asked. "I wouldn't know. I exterminate demons you see; the mount was a gift from a satisfied patron."

_Quick thinking there, but I didn't realize Monks were allowed to lie like that._

"I'll say a prayer of repentance later," Wufei mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"Ah." The guard seemed impressed. "Demons you say. Dangerous work I recon? If it was me, I'd rather deal with thieves and crooks any day. Not that we see too many of those here in Coneria either."

"What about him…," one of the other soldiers asked with a gesture at the wolf by his side. "Is he yours too?"

"That's right," Wufei confirmed with a nod. "I found him in the woods as a pup and raised him myself. I assure you, he is completely harmless."

"Hmph," yet another of the four guards grunted. "It's true what they say then, 'A wolf raised by humans is nothing but a dog'.

_Would you like me to prove you wrong_? Treize sounded almost insulted, and Wufei just hoped that he was clever enough not to act on his threat.

"Still I don't know…" the other soldier scratched his head. "Is is alright to let a wild beast into town?"

"He is not a wild beast, he is my partner," the monk lied without missing a beat. "He has the ability to sense demons and the fact that he led me straight to this town…"

"Demons, here in Coneria? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Really?" Wufei asked straight-faced. "Are you willing to take that risk?"

The man swallowed and exchanged a look with his fellow guards. "Very well," he finally decided. "Move on, monk."

#

_This is it. This is the one. _The ginger colored wolf dropped onto his hind legs in front of the large in, and Wufei, who had been leading Epyon, stopped right beside him.

"Are you sure? It's not too big… too small… or maybe the roof is too green?" the young monk asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Treize crooked his head slightly as he looked at him. _Of course not. Don't be silly?_

"I am being silly? Well, maybe I am, after all I just walked past a dozen different Inns, because I'm taking advice… from a wolf."

_When did you last eat?_

"What?" He gave his canine companion a puzzled look.

_Just asking because, Milliardo usually gets cranky, too, when he is hungry._

Wufei's frown turned into a fully grown scowl. "I'm not hungry… And I'm not cranky either. However, I am curious. What exactly makes this place so special, that none of the other Inns would do?"

_Location, _the wolf replied calmly.

"Location?!"

_That's right. First off, it's far away from the main gate, so we won't be woken by the sound of horses and wagons traveling by early in the morning after the gates open. _

_Okay, that makes sense,_ Wufei thought. "And secondly?"

_It's only a stone throw from the market place; therefore they are probably cooking with the best and freshest ingredients. And third…Coneria is famous for its hot spring. The water is brought into town through large underground clay pipes that supply all bath houses in town._

"So…?" Wufei asked confused.

Treize sighed and dropped his head. _This Inn is closest to the mountains, therefore closest to the spring. The water will still be nice and hot when it gets here. And last but not least they are serving fresh boar stew on Wednesdays._

"And how would you know that? You've been here before?"

_It says so…on the sign next to the door._

The young monk rolled his eyes. "Fine, you convinced me. Stay here wile I go take Epyon to the stable. The other horses might get nervous, smelling a wolf."

_Make sure he gets only the finest oats and hay, and tell the stable hand to brush him down thoroughly._

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he is well taken care of."

#

The tavern was still nearly empty at this time of the day, and the innkeeper was passing the time by wiping down tables and straightening chairs. When the jingling of the bell above the door indicated that someone had entered, he turned his head to greet the potential customer. His smile changed a little, as he realized that he young man who had entered was just a wandering monk. Nevertheless he greeted him with a friendly: "Good afternoon. Are you looking for work, young man? I'm afraid there isn't much to do around here, but you are welcome to take a seat. I'll have my daughter bring you a hot meal."

"Thank you," Wufei nodded. "That's very kind of you. But I'm not seeking work at the moment. Rather I'd like to rent one of your rooms for a night… maybe two."

"Ah, a paying customer, that's something totally different." The innkeeper announced as he stepped closer. "A room you say, you are in luck. I still have a few free."

"I'll take the best you have to offer, with two beds."

"Two?"

"Yes," Wufei nodded again. "I'm traveling with a friend. He will be arriving later. I also want to pay for access to the bathhouse. You have private chambers?"

"Of course we do, for half a silver piece the hour. You'll get as much water as you want, clean towels and soap for that price."

"That sounds reasonable," the young monk agreed. "Let me know when the room is ready."

"What about the dog?" the innkeeper looked down at Treize who was sitting next to the young monk. "Is he with you too?"

"Umm…yes, is that a problem?"

"I'll have to charge you an extra copper piece if you want to take him to the room or he can sleep in the stable for free."

_Sleep in the stable. I think not. And I'm not a dog either, tell him that._

"That's fine." Wufei assured the man, and gave his canine companion a warning look. "I'll pay the extra fee."

"He is used to sleeping inside, I hope? I don't want to find any 'accidents' tomorrow morning."

_Did he just ask if I was housebroken?_ Treize pulled his upper lip back just a bit in an almost appalled snarl. _Please let me bite him… just a little._

"Don't you dare!" Wufei shouted, earning himself a strange look from the innkeeper. He glared at the wolf, then looked back up at the other man with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I meant to say 'don't you worry'. There won't be any problems whatsoever."

"Very well," the innkeeper agreed somewhat reluctantly. "Let me show you the room, then."

#

"Perhaps we should rest till sundown and start searching for the two wolf hunters after you are back in your human form?"

_Are you tired?_

"Not exactly? After all, I have been just sitting in the saddle all day. Epyon did all the work."

_Then let's go now. He faster we find them, the better._

"How can you be so sure we will find them here in Coneria, anyway?"

_Something I reckoned after talking to people in the last two villages they stopped at. However, I'm worried they might leave town again before we find them and we have to chase after them once again._

"Alright, let's go then. They have to rent a room somewhere, so how hard can it be to find the place they are staying at?"

_I spoke too early,_ Wufei sighed inwardly. Although Coneria was not nearly as large as Tonisburg, it was bigger than most towns he had traveled through; spread out far along the base of Mount Bossu. He and Treize had been walking for what seemed for miles, earning themselves looks of fright as well as amazement. _Who would have guessed there are so many taverns, inns and lodges in this town?_

"The sun will be setting soon. Should we head back to the inn?" The young monk looked back over his shoulder only to realize that the wolf was not behind him. _Where in the world did he go? He was right here only a moment ago._

He looked around just in time to see a bushy, ginger-colored tail disappear around a corner. _What in the name of… _Wufei hurried after him. "Don't just take off like that, what are you thinking?"

_Did you see that? _

"See what?"

_That crook just helped himself to the man's moneybag, and no one even noticed. _

"Wha…"

Before Wufei fully knew what was going on Treize suddenly pounced at a scruffy looking guy who was trying to disappear into the crowd.

"Help…help… the beast is trying to kill me," the man screamed.

"No, he is not!" The young monk declared loud and calmly as he approached.

People who had started to run away in panic stopped, turned their heads and watched the scene wide eyed and in disbelieve.

"That's enough; let him go Tre…y." Wufei nudged the wolf, who reluctantly obeyed the order and moved aside. "I believe you have something on you that don't belong to you, and he just wanted to return it to its rightful owner. Sir, isn't this yours?" He pulled a leather coin bag from the crook's shirt and held it out to a middle aged man with a slightly receding hairline.

"That…that's my money. Thank you so much. I never even noticed. That pickpocket… Someone call the guards, quickly."

The crook however jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could before anyone could stop him. Neither Wufei nor Treize tried to follow. It just didn't seem worth it.

"Once again, thank you," the grateful man told Wufei. "I just sold two pigs to the butcher. The thief must have watched me. What would I have told my wife if I had lost all that money? How can I repay you?"

"There is no need, really," the monk replied.

"But there has to be something I can do?"

_Ask him about the wolf hunters. He lives around here, he might know something._

_I know._ "Well, Sir, if you insist then maybe you can repay us with some information. We are in town looking for two men, you see. Wolfs hunters they say they are." He gave the man the very description Treize had given him the night before.

"I'm sorry but I have not seen anyone like that."

"I might have," another, young man in the crowd stepped closer. "Why are you looking for them?"

"Let's just say they took something that's very precious to someone I know," Wufei told him evasively.

"I saw them in the dice hall, down in the merchant's quarter last night. They were playing and drinking heavily. From what I gathered that's where they are going to be tonight again."

"Thank you, that helps a lot." Wufei gazed down at Treize then into the sky. _It's getting late. We'd better hurry back to the inn. _

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 10**

"Two servings of boar stew; here you go Sirs," the inn-keeper announced as he brought them their order, "I'll be right back with a jar of our best wine. Enjoy the meal."

"Thank you." Treize reached for a piece of bread from the basket in the center of the table.

Even though the sun had set already it was still too early to head to the dice hall. Like most establishments in the entertainment district, gambling halls weren't allowed to open until after the evening bells had rung.

"Did you know," the innkeeper told the tawny-haired man, as he returned with the wine moments later. "That your friend here…" he gestured at Wufei. "Is a hero?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. From what I've heard he singlehandedly brought down a group of thugs who were robbing someone. Well, I suppose you can't call it really singlehandedly; he had some help from that huge dog of his."

"Really?" Somehow Treize managed to keep a straight face as he looked at the younger man. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Like I always say, you are way too modest. A whole group, huh; how many thugs would that be? Four…? Five…?"

"There was only one, as you know very well. That's how the truth is blown out of proportion," Wufei grumbled, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Besides it was Trey who took the crook down, wasn't it."

"Trey?!" his companion echoed.

"A befitting name I believe."

"I beg to differ," Treize protested. "I don't think any self-respecting creature would want to be called that."

"I happen to like the name," Wufei replied cheekily. "So live with it."

The older man huffed but his eyes sparkled with mirth. His mood had, most definitely improved since he had learned the wolf hunters were still in town.

For a few moments the two men ate their stew quietly, before Wufei looked up again. "Earlier today, I was thinking about what you had told me last night, and something crossed my mind."

"Yes?" Treize looked at the young monk questioningly.

"I couldn't help but thinking….If the minister, Lord Cartorcè was considering you his rival, why didn't he just get rid of you?"

"You mean as in kill me? Yes, that thought has crossed my mind as well. The only explanation I have for that is that Cartorcè, like most people, believes in the old tale that anyone who spills the blood of a member of the imperial family would die as well."

"…a member of the imperial family?" Wufei echoed in total surprise. "You mean, you are…?"

"…the son of Princess Rebecca, first born child to the late Emperor," Treize confirmed as he reached for the wine jug to refill his glass. "Since the law only allows male heirs and their successors to take the throne I'll never be able to become Emperor myself, but nevertheless I do have his blood in my veins."

"I had no idea." The young monk was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was sitting here, having a casual meal with one of the late Emperor's grandsons.

"How should you?" Treize smiled softly. "It's not like it is written across my forehead."

"What about your father? He must be a very powerful man as well."

"I suppose he was. I don't remember much about him. He was a general of the imperial southern army, and fought and died side by side with the late Emperor during the Great War. Immediately after his crowning the new Emperor had his sister and I brought back to the Royal City, where I was raised in the imperial court."

_That certainly explains a lot, but also raises a whole lot of other questions._

###

"Still here?" Heero gave an almost amused huff as he stepped out of the cabin and noticed movement in the nearby bushes.

The young ronin had checked his new home thoroughly for any unexpected, and unwanted, 'houseguests' before firing up the cooking pit. Once he got the vent to work properly he heated some of the water he had brought in and started to move aside the broken furniture pieces that couldn't be repaired. They'd make excellent firewood later on. Not everything that had been left behind was broken and unusable, though. He even found a large iron stewing pot, in which a large spider had made its home, and a number of wooden bowls and plates. By the time he was finished cleaning them and stepped outside to toss the dirty water, the sun had already set. He had fully expected that by now his four-legged 'stalker' had given up and went on his way. But apparently the creature was much more persistent than he had given him credit for. The question was just why.

The young man shrugged as he headed back inside. A churning in the pit of the stomach reminded him that he hasn't eaten yet, so he decided to make supper before continuing with his cleanup. His bundle held a slap of cured meat and dried vegetables, along with some bread and cheese. _If I'm not mistaken I saw some cabbage plants behind the house. I suppose I could throw together a cabbage hotpot._

It turned out that he was right. Behind the house, in what seemed to have been a vegetable garden in the past, he found not only several large heads of cabbage (many more had been eaten or destroyed by wild animals) but also a few stalks of spring onions and potato like root vegetables. Washing and chopping them up was done in no time while the meat was already boiling over the fire.

_Hmm… _Heero grunted as he stirred the pot just before it was done. _Seems like I have cooked a lot more than I can possible eat…by myself._

_#_##

The moment he walked into the dice hall, Wufei recognized the men in the back of the room. The two of them were loud and rowdy, and apparently they had already started to drink before they came to gamble.

As expected, the young man drew some attention as he walked in, after all people weren't used to seeing a monk in a place like this. He looked around, wondering how to get the wolf- hunters to follow him outside were Treize was waiting. After all, the reason why he and not the older man came in here was that they were trying to avoid causing a fight among two dozen or so drunk or half-drunk patrons.

Luck seemed on their side though when one of the hunters got up and staggered to the back door leading to the alley behind the house, probably to 'make room for more booze'. _One is even better than both_, Wufei thought satisfied as he turned on his heel and headed back outside.

Treize gave the young monk as questioning look. He certainly had not expected him to return to quickly… and alone. "They haven't come yet?"

"They have," Wufei confirmed. "One of them just went behind the house. Let's grab him while he is alone."

The dark haired wolf-hunter was still rearranging his clothes when the two men caught up with him.

"Hey you!" Treize called out to him before he could head back inside.

He man threw him an annoyed look. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what you and your partner did with that silver wolf you captured a few nights ago." With one quick move the tall, ginger-blond man had grabbed the hunter by the collar of his dingy shirt, and pinned him with his back against the wall. "You'd better not harmed him in any way," he warned.

"Let go of me. You must have lost your mind."

"Perhaps I have. So, ask yourself, do you really want to pick a fight with someone like me? But I'll do you a favor and ask one more time. What happened to the silver wolf and where is he now? I'll count to three, then I'd suggest you tell me everything you know, unless you'd prefer for me to send you back to your family, one body part at a time."

The hunter swallowed, and even Wufei could feel a cold shiver running down his spine. Treize's voice was cold as steel, and as sharp as the edge of a newly forged sword. There was no doubt in his mind that the older man was dead serious.

"I knew there was something weird about this job; we should have never taken it."

"So, someone DID pay you to capture the wolf?" Wufei asked.

"Of course," the dark-haired man huffed. "We are hunters; we usually deal with furs not living creatures. But she insisted that he had to be alive and unharmed."

"She?" Treize echoed. "A woman hired you? Are you sure?"

"Positive." The hunter huffed again. "But the way she acted she might as well have been born wearing trousers. She called herself, Une…Lady Une."

Treize's eyes went wide for an instant. _Impossible._

"Treize?!"

Ignoring Wufei's call he tightened his grip on the hunter's shirt. "Where is that wolf now? Did you turn him over already to her?"

"Two nights ago," the dark-haired man confirmed. "She seemed to be in a real hurry, too.

"So, they have a two day head start. But I'm pretty sure they are probably heading south, back to the imperial city." His eyes darkened as he gave the hunter one last glare. "If you ever come anywhere near Wolfstein castle again I'll have **your** hide. And the same goes for your partner. Did I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, Sir. We are not dim-witted, you know." Alex tired to sound nonchalant, but couldn't fully suppress the flickering of fear in his eyes.

As sudden as he had seized him Treize let go of the man and turned on his heels. "We are done here, Wufei. We are leaving."

Relieved that things had worked out this far without any bloodshed, Wufei breathed a silent sigh. The older man didn't speak while they were heading back to the Inn, but there was something about the look on his face suggesting that he was troubled.

"Treize?!" the young monk tried again. "You know her, don't you; the woman who paid to have Miri kidnapped?

"Une? Yes, I do," his companion confirmed. She was assigned to the Dragon Palace shortly after I had been giving the position as junior commander; the first woman ever accepted into the imperial guard. It didn't take me long to see why. Intrigued by her courage and intelligence and made her my assistant, and later when I took my leave I asked his imperial Highness to assign her as my replacement. Une knew how much Milliardo means to me. I won't believe that she would do anything…anything at all, which would hurt me."

"You are planning on following her?"

"Of course." Treize nodded and turned his head toward the younger man. "I asked you to help me track down the two hunters and I'm grateful you did. Consider your dept paid. If you wish to part ways now and continue your own journey I'd not hold it against you in any way."

"I'll leave if you ask me to, but I'd prefer to stay by your side. I'm a traveling monk after all, so traveling is what I do, and without a particular target. And, I'd always wanted to see the Imperial City and this might be a good chance to do so."

"Thank you." The tawny-haired man gave another curt nod. "I really appreciate it. Let's get packing then and leave town as soon as possible."

"I do understand you are in a hurry, but the gates are already closed and…" Wufei pointed out.

"For the right amount of money they'll open for us, trust me."

###

By the time the sun had completely set and a nearly full moon was hanging in the sky, Miri was questioning the wisdom of having wasted half a day in doing nothing but watching a complete stranger. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself to just walk away. It was as if Treize's slowly fading scent was tying him to this man, to this place. Somehow he needed to find out how and why that person was connected to his lover.

The large wolf tensed when the door to the cottage opened again, ready to dash at any moment if he had to. But the young man seemed to have no intention to attack him. Instead of a weapon he was carrying a wooden bowl in his hand as he stepped outside.

After taking a few cautious steps into the direction where the wolf was hiding he put the bowl down in the ground and slowly retreated. "You are not planning on going anywhere, are you? At least have something to eat," he spoke calmly. "I'm sure, you'd probably prefer a freshly slaughtered deer or boar, but this is all I can offer you for tonight."

Miri swallowed. His stomach had been growling ever since the delicious smell of boiling food had reached his nose. Warily he watched the young man retreat all the way back to the cottage door, but not actually going inside.

"It's alright; you don't have to be afraid. As long as you're not trying to attack me I've no reason to hurt you either."

Taking one cautious step at a time Miri drew slowly closer. His eyes never left the young man even as he dipped his nose into the bowls and started to devour the somewhat watery meal.

Heero watched the large wolf in silent fascination. The animal was beautiful; his fur seemed to sparkle in the light of the moon. It was the most unusual color he had ever seen; silvery gray from the nose to the tip of his bushy tail, except for a dark area around his neck. As he looked closer however the young man realized that that dark area was not a ring of black fur but rather some kind of metal band the animal was wearing.

_A collar? _"Are you someone's pet?" he asked surprised. "Is that why you are following me; because you are looking for human companionship?" Heero gave a sarcastic huff. "And of all people you have to come across me. I'm not much of a social person, you know…"

… _and not much of a cook either, it appears. _Miri pulled his lip up in a smirk as licked the last pieces of cabbage from the side of the bowl. _But hey, it could be worse. You could have actually tried serving me a freshly slaughtered deer. I just wish you could understand me, though. Then I could ask you why you smell like him._

"What's with that face?" Heero huffed in amusement as he crouched down by the door. "Don't like my cooking?" He reached out slowly. "Come here. Let me check your collar, maybe it will tell me who you belong to. Come on, I won't hurt you."

_I doubt it will tell you anything. But maybe you can get that bloody thing off somehow. _Miri stepped closer and lowered his head to let the young man take a look at the iron ring around his neck. _It's after sundown, so even if the collar is removed I should stay in this form, at least until the morn. _

_This is strange; there is no clasp or buckle. The collar is one solid piece. Just how was it put on, I wonder? _ Letting his fingers brush over the metal surface Heero searched for some kind of engraving, the animal's or owners' name perhaps, but he couldn't find anything. _Tomorrow I should head back into town anyway, to pick up a few things I'll need to fix this place up. I can ask around. I'm sure if they have ever seen this wolf before they'll rememberhim_, he thought as he ran his fingertips through the soft, silvery fur.

_The smell, it's stronger around him. Like it is coming from…._

Startled, the young man jerked back when the large wolf suddenly pushed his wet nose into his belly. _What the… _"What are you doing? Are you trying to get into my shirt? Here is nothing but…" _That's right, _Heero frowned as he pulled out a soft leather glove. "Is that what you want?" _I'd all forgotten about this. I picked it up at the lake yesterday. Could it be that…? _"This is your master's glove isn't it?"

_No doubt about it, its Treize's riding glove. I'd know, after all I had the pair made for him for his birthday. Damn that bloody collar; if not for that I could ask him how and where he got that glove. At least, he seems to be half-way intelligent, maybe I can somehow get him to take it off. _

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 11**

_Are you awake?_

"Yes, I AM awake." Wufei gave an almost annoyed huff. "I have been talking to you almost none stop, how could I possibly be asleep."

_Just making sure,_ the ginger-colored Wolf replied. _You DID nod off once before, remember, and last thing we need is for you to slip out of the saddle and break your neck._

_Yes, I do remember. _A faint hue of crimson stained theyoung monk's face. _And it is embarrassing enough even without you reminding me of it._

_You DO realize that I can read your thoughts just like you read mine, don't you? _

"What?" Wufei exclaimed, positively mortified, as the color in his cheeks only intensified. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

The voice in his mind chuckled. _I just assumed you knew. I'm sorry. _Somehow, however, he didn't sounds very sorry at all.

Wolf and rider traveled silently for a few moments. They had been avoiding the main roads since they'd left Coneria in the middle of the night, moving on smaller, lightly-traveled pathways or forest trails instead.

"Do you think we can catch up with them before they reach the Imperial City? If that is, indeed, their goal."

_Difficult to say; with a two-day head start they could be half way there by now._

"Or further." Wufei said. "There are several larger towns along the way. It would be easy for them to just trade horses and keep moving."

_Very unlikely._

The young monk gave his canine companion a questioning look. _Why?_

_An imperial guard would only part with his mount under extraordinary circumstances._

_That's right… _Wufei patted Epyon's broad neck, lost in thought. "These horses are special, aren't they?"

_According to legend,_ Treize told him, _the first Emperor,_ _an ancestor of our current ruler was hunting near Mount Gundam when he came across a herd of wild horses. Amazed by their size and power he watched them for hours and wondered if it was possible to tame one of those mighty stallions. Coincidentally on his way home he came across an abandoned foal. The mother might have been killed by wild animals. He took it with him to the imperial city where he raised and trained it himself. He called him his 'gundam'. From what I have heard the two of them unbeatable together. The horses used by the imperial guard today all have a direct bloodline to that special stallion._

"Interesting; I had never heard that story before."

_I'm sure, though, you have seen him and his horse in books and on paintings._

"Of course, and now that you mention it, the mount his imperial majesty is depicted on riding always seems to be looming over everyone else. I just assumed it was the painter's way of showing his majesties greatness." Wufei pointed out. "So Epyon, too, is a decedent of that stallion?"

_Actually, no. This one…_The wolf gestured at the stallion with his nose. …_is even more special. _

"How so?" the young monk wanted to know.

_Over time the 'gundam' bloodline has grown weaker as you can imagine, so the current Emperor decided to try something. He had a group of two dozen handpicked mares brought to and released near Mount Gundam. One year later in early spring the mares were rounded up. His presumption that that original herd of wild horses still exists proofed to be right. One of the mares, but unfortunately __**only**__ one, was with foal. She was taken back to the Imperial palace where she gave birth to a healthy foal which was later named Epyon. He was a handful from the day he was born and by the time he was a few years old none of the trainers could handle him. However, he seemed to have taken a liking to me, and vice versa. So I was surprised but delighted when my uncle presented him to me for my Coming of Age ceremony._

_His uncle… It's the first time I hear him use that word. He usually only refers to him as his 'imperial highness' or 'current Emperor'… _Suddenly Wufei remembered that Treize could read his thoughts. "Umm… so, Epyon has come a long way then. He seems quite tame and well trained to me now."

_That's because he for some reason he took a liking to you too. Trust me; he will not let just anyone ride him, and neither would I. _As Trey looked up at him his lips was curled back just a little and it looked almost like he was smirking.

Suddenly he turned his nose into the wind and looked around. _I believe I know this place. I traveled through here a couple of days ago. If I'm correct there is a lake hereby where we can take a break. I think all three of us could use some rest. I'll run ahead and check it out. Stay on the path until I call for you._

The young monk nodded in acknowledgement and watched as the large wolf disappeared between trees and bushes.

#

_I can't believe he actually was able to hear what I was thinking, even back at the 'White Lotus' when I…._ Wufei stopped his train of thoughts to eye Epyon suspiciously. "What about you? Can you understand what people are saying…or thinking?" _I'm not even sure if I would be completely surprised if he nodded or something. _

The large stallion, however, only moved his ears and kept trotting along the dusty trail.

"I'll take that as a 'No'. Good, I guess than will be alright for me to tell you… Your master is quite something. I don't think I have ever met anyone like him before."

His one-sided and somewhat awkward conversation was suddenly interrupted by a painful yelp.

"Treize!?"

His first reaction was to follow the wolf into the brush to find out what had happened. But before he could even turn his mount around the voice in his mind stopped him.

_Wufei, wait! There are traps here…_

_Traps? _Wufei gasped in shock. "Are you alright?"

_I was able to spring one but I didn't realize there was another one right next to it… Even in his mind the young monk could hear pain in the wolf's voice._

"Hold on. Don't move. I'll be right there."

_I don't think I could move…even if I wanted to. Be careful with Epyon… if his legs were to get caught in one of these…_

"Don't worry," Wufei assured him, as he already slipped from the saddle and tethered the stallion to a nearby tree. "I'll leave him behind on the side of road."

_Thanks, and you be careful, too._

"I will be." The young man entered the woods in the general direction he had seen the wolf run into. Using his staff, like a blind man would use a cane, he tested the brush in front of his feet for traps or any other nasty surprises. "Can you make some kind of noise?"

_Noise?_

"So I can tell in what direction to look for you." Wufei explained. "Your voice in my head doesn't help with that."

_Ah…right._

Moments later the young monk could hear a long yet faint howl that, under other circumstances, would have sent cold shivers down his spine.

_How is this?_

"Perfect. I am almost there, Trey. Hold on, alright."

_I thought, I told you not to call me that. _He tried to sound annoyed but pain and exhaustion were clearly taking over.

Finally Wufei could see the large wolf, lying between some bushes. The spiked yaws of a heavy iron trap had clamped down on his lower left hind leg. The young man winced at the sight.

_So much blood. _He put aside hisstaff and grouched down next to the injured animal. The wound looked even worse now that he saw it close-up, and deep enough that he could see ivory colored bone beneath the bloody flesh and metal teeth of the trap. _I hope it's not broken._

_Can you get that trap to open somehow?_

"I might, but it will probably hurt a lot."

_Can't be worse than leaving it…the way it is, _the wolf panted.

"Alright, if I try to pry apart that trap you think you will be able to pull your leg free?"

_I'm sure I'll manage somehow._

"Good. Let's do it then." As the young monk reached for his staff Trey stopped him.

_Wait! Take off your sash._

"What?"

_Take your sash off and tie it around my muzzle. If the pain is too bad I can't guarantee that I won't try to snap at you._

"Are you really sure that's necessary?"

_The last thing we need is for you get bitten. These teeth can crush bones, you know._

"Point taken." Wufei removed the sash and wrapped it around the wolf's snout before finally picking up his weapon.

"Get ready!" He worked the wood between the metal yaws of the trap, and using his weight and the length of the staff as a lever somehow managed to slowly, inch by inch pry them apart.

The large wolf whimpered in pain, but once the trap had opened far enough he managed to pull his injured leg out. Once Trey was free the monk removed his staff and the trap snapped close with an ugly crack.

Wufei knelt down next to the wounded animal and quickly removed the belt from around his muzzle. "Hold still and let me take a look. Can you move that paw at all?"

_It hurts like hell if I do, but yes I can move it._

"Good, that means the bone isn't broken. You got lucky I guess; those spikes only ripped the flesh. For now I'll just dress the leg tightly to stop the bleeding. You said there is a lake nearby?" Wufei asked as he ripped a long strip from the shirt he wore beneath his robes, and used it as a bandage.

_Right behind those large trees. I can show you._

"No, you shouldn't move with that injury. We will stay here will sundown. You wait while I'll get Epyon and then I'll bring you something to drink and water to clean your wound. Once the sun is set and you've changed I'll help you into the saddle. There should be a town nearby, maybe we can find a healer."

_There is really no need to search for a healer. You can take care of the wound. I don't want to lose more time than we already have. _

"Would you prefer to lose your leg instead?" Wufei asked sternly. He could have sworn the wolf glared at him but at least he didn't argue any longer.

###

Heero woke to a creaking sound and sat up just in time to see the tip of a bushy silvery tail disappear through the slightly open door.

_So he is leaving. I suppose I should have expected that much. If a meal and a warm place to sleep is what he was after, he got what he wanted, after all. Besides, if the man who owns that luxurious riding glove truly is his master, he must be accustomed to better things than a bowl of watery soup and a dusty rug by the fire pit. Still, when after a lot of coaxing he finally followed me inside last night, I thought that just maybe he might decide to stay. Hmph, _the young man snorted. _ What am I thinking? I have barely learned to take care of myself. Oh well… _he stretched and looked out of the window above his bedstead. _The sun is up already, I am surprised I didn't wake earlier. In fact I can't even remember the last time I slept so soundly. _

As he started to climb down the ladder to the main floor Heero decided that it probably was best to head back to torn right after breakfast. He remembered that the owner of a roadside stand he had eaten lunch at the other day, had told him about a shortcut leading over the canyon. However, the old man hadn't been sure if the bridge, which had been damaged during a recent wildfire, had been repaired yet. _This might be a good time to find out if it has been repaired, since I'll probably be heading forth and back between this place and town for a while._

###

After taking care of Trey, cleaning his wound and re-dressing it, Wufei lead Epyon down to the lake to let him drink. By the time they returned the ginger-colored wolf seemed sound asleep.

_Good, the rest will help him recover faster. _

The young monk tethered the stallion to a nearby tree, and Epyon started to nibble at patches of grass at his feet. Wufei walked over to where he had put down the saddle and his bundle. He pulled his blanket from his bedroll to cover the sleeping wolf with. But when he draped the warm cloth over animals, Trey stirred.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

_I wasn't sleeping._

"You should be," the young man pointed out. "You've lost a lot of blood. You need to recover your strength."

_You are probably right, but why are you covering __**me**__ with __**your**__ blanket. You'll need it more than I do._

"I beg to differ. You are the one who is sick."

_Now that's where __**I**__ beg to differ. I'm injured, not sick. Besides, in case you have not noticed, I have fur and you don't. _

"I can't believe I'm sitting here, arguing with a wolf," Wufei grumbled.

There was a long moment of silence as Trey crooked his head and studied the young man from the side.

"What is it?"

_I was just thinking how much alike the two of you are."_

"Oh?" Wufei didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

_Yes, he is just as stubborn, quick tempered and reckless…_

"I see. I don't seem to share any of his better qualities, though?"

_What are you talking about? Those __**are**__ his better qualities. _

The young man huffed. _If he still can jest, he can't be feeling too terrible, now can he? _"You really should get some sleep."

_So should you. Don't worry about keeping watch. Epyon is better than any guard dog you will ever find. He will warn us if anyone or anything gets close._

"I'll take you word for it."

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to every one who reviewed this story**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 12**

The path through the canyon, the old man had told Heero about, was easy enough to find. Once he reached the banks of the river all he had to do was following its flow into the mountain. It didn't take long, though, for the young ronin to realize why most people favored a longer trip through the valley over this so-called shortcut. The path was rugged, steep at times and very narrow in some places; too narrow in fact to be safely traveled on by horseback or cart. At the top of the canyon he was exposed to the elements, and the winds were strong enough to chill him to the bone. _Still_, the young man thought, as he pulled his cloak tighter around his body, _if it truly gets me into Ankouras and back in half the time it would take on the smoother road it will be worth the discomfort._

He wasn't sure how many miles he had traveled already, when he suddenly had the feeling again that someone…something was watching him.

_Did he come back after all? _As Heero turned, he very much expected to see the silver wolf either following him openly or trying to hide behind the rocks and stones that lined the narrow path.

He was right about the wolf part, but only as far as the species was concerned, not the individual. The creature was somewhat smaller, but more robust and muscular, his fur tan and brown with a white patch at his chest and a darker, nearly black stripe down the center of his back, all the way to the tip of his bushy tail.

The animal was close enough for Heero to see the white in his eyes. Ears laid back in a threatening manner; the wolf pulled back his upper lip and bared his fangs. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat.

Heero could feel the hair in the back of his neck rise. Instinctively he took a step backwards and reached for his weapon.

The creature didn't attack though, not yet at least. Instead he raised his nose toward the sky and let out a howl, a long, low pitched sound that echoed eerily through the canyon. A cold shiver run down the young ronin's back as the cry was answered by a dozen or so not so distant voices.

#

Miri stopped and turned his head as the call reached his sensitive ears. Instinctively he raised his nose to the sky and answered, his own voice mixing in with the sounds of the pack. After a short moment of hesitation the large, silver wolf changed his direction and headed back toward the river where he had come from. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice tried to remind him that he should be moving north to find his way home and meet up with Treize. But the alpha wolf's howl was like a call, a strange force compelling him to follow it, even though he knew that he wasn't going to meet a friend, but a rival.

#

_...9...10...11... how many of them are there anyway?_ Heero thought grimly as he counted the creatures that had started to surround him. It was difficult enough to outrun a single wolf, but outrunning a pack was just impossible. Knowing that the young ronin didn't even try to get away, but instead prepared himself for a fight.

_9 against one, not exactly ideal odds,_ he thought as he pulled his weapons free from their scabbards. _But then, I have been outnumbered before. But if I have to die here, I'll at least take a few of them with me._

Trying to keep an eye on the creatures as they pulled closer, Heero slowly moved backward until he stood with his back against a large tree. _Come one, who wants to be first?_

The leader of the pack followed every move of his, drawing slowly and cautiously closer and closer. But suddenly he froze; his head snapping around. He sniffed the air with an angry snarl, and after one more look at his pray he turned away to face the large silver wolf that had entered the scene.

_­He came back?_ For a moment Heero wasn't sure what to make of it. He surely didn't think that one shared meal had created a bond between him and the wolf. No, it would have been foolish to believe that the creature returned to aid him.

And sure enough, the silver wolf barely even acknowledged his presence, as he approached the leader of the pack. His gate was imposing and intimidating, stiff and slow; his ears erected and his tail raised. His hackles bristled as he curled back the upper lips to expose his expressive fangs. The leader of the pack didn't seem intimidated. He wasn't just going to run and surrender his pack to another without a good fight. And judging from the scars that marred his body it wasn't the first time someone has challenged him.

###

A nervous huff and a quiet whinny woke Wufei from his dreams. Fully awake in an instant, the young monk pushed away his blanket and reached for his staff as he jumped his is feet. A few feet away Epyon continued to snort and paw the ground with his hoofs, his ears straight and his eyes fixed on something in the distance.

_What is it? _Trey raised his head and looked at his human companion.

"Something is coming." Wufei explained as he caught a glimpse of a tarp covered wagon pulled by two shaggy looking, brown horses.

The cart was traveling slowly down the dust covered road; the driver didn't seem to be in any hurry. He must have noticed Epyon, because he slowed down even more and stepped his wagon not far from their campsite.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," the young monk warned as he threw a blanket over the tawny-haired wolf, covering the animal completely and hiding him from prying eyes. He then stepped out into the road and approached the carriage.

Somewhat startled, the driver, a middle aged man, grabbed his reins tighter. But then he relaxed and gave a short and nervous chuckle. "It's you! Gods, you scared me there. For a moment I thought you were one of those bandits everyone is talking about."

Wufei frowned, slightly confused for a brief moment, but then he recognized the man as well. It was the pig farmer they had met the day before in Coneria, the poor soul who almost had lost all his money to that pickpocket if it hadn't been for Trey's quick actions.

"Heading back home?" he asked, and the man who nodded.

"Indeed. Like to get an early start and make it home before the sun goes down. That way I won't need to spend the night outdoors. This area isn't safe I tell you, good Sir; wild beasts, bandits and even demons...you will find them around here… or they will find you, if you are unlucky."

"Is that so?" Wufei replied, eyeing the farmer's wooden cart as an idea was forming in his mind.

The other man nodded again. "It's a bad place to put up camp, I tell you. But then again," he laughed somewhat nervously. "You probably won't have to worry about anything. That wolfdog of yours seemed strong enough to tear apart anyone or anything trying to harm you. Where is he anyway; hunting for food?"

"I wish, but no," the young monk replied somberly, glad the farmer had brought Trey up on his own. "I'm afraid he was hurt badly last night; stepped into a trap, hidden in the brush."

The older man winced in sympathy. "That's terrible. I once lost a good herding dog to one of them things. Did you have to…you know… put him out of his misery?"

"No, thank the gods, I didn't."As Wufei shook his head the tawny wolf stirred under his blanket.

_Put me out of my misery? _The monk could hear the voice in his head, but he ignored the grumbling and continued his conversation.

"I'm looking to take him to a good healer. There is a town hear here I've heard?"

"Indeed. Deerfield lays a good 30 miles down the road, but it's a small town. I'm not sure you will find a healer there. But from there isn't little more than half a day's ride to Ankouras."

"You wouldn't be heading to Deerfield, by change, would you?" Wufei asked as he gestured back at Epyon."It's hard for me to move Trey with his injury on horseback as you can imagine."

"I'm not driving all the way to Deetfield. But I can give you a lift to where I must leave the main road. It will take you a lot closer to town."

"Thank you, good man." The young man replied with a grateful nod. "We'd appreciate that."

"It's the least I can do," the other man replied. "Let me move some of those boxes and jugs to make some room in the back."

###

For what seemed forever the two large wolves just growled, trying to stare each other down. Slowly they circled around one another and then came the attack, quick and vicious. They leaped forward at the same moment. The sounds of fangs snapping close as they tried to rip out each other's throat got lost in the snarling and growling.

The rest of the pack was distracted as they watched their leader fight with his challenger. Law of the wild dictated that they would follow the winner, no matter what.

Heero knew this was his chance. As long as the wolves were fighting they probably wouldn't attack him. Part of him wanted to take that chance to escape, but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to leave the silver wolf behind. Although he was quite sure the animal hadn't returned out of loyalty, to safe him, he also realized that its appearance had probably saved his life. And at the same time there was just something enthralling about watching those two beasts fight. It was carnage in its purest form; a battle for dominance without any kind of restrictions. So he stood and watched in silent fascination.

#

The large, silver wolf attacked again, trying to aim for his rival's throat. But once more all he ended up with was a mouthful of loose fur. Nimble and light-footed he jumped back and bared his teeth, as he circled the other wolf once again, looking for any sign of weakness.

With a low growl the leader of the pack followed every of his moves. A sudden glimmer in those dark, amber-colored eyes was all the warning Miri got before the other wolf lunged toward him. The impact nearly knocked to him off his feet, and he felt a sharp, stabbing pain as his opponent's fangs entered his shoulder, re-opening the barely healed injury he had received during his battle with the demon birds.

Instantly the wound started to bleed, soaking his silvery fur with warm, sticky blood. But at least the pain brought him back to his senses. Miri shook his head. _What am I doing?_

The only other time he had ever fought for dominance he was completely healthy and Treize had been right by his side. _Treize!?He probably would be mad right now; he always is when has to patch me up again. _

From the corner of his eyes the silver wolf noticed the young man at the edge of the mountain trail. _What is he doing? _He turned his head and glared at him. _Don't just stand there. Get out of here, while you can. _

Just during that brief moment of distraction the leader of the pack attacked again. This time Miri wasn't prepared. He collapsed to the floor, pinned down by the other wolf's superior weight and letting out a painful yelp as those fangs once again tore into his injured shoulder.

###

_Milliardo! _Trey woke with a start. He had been dreaming about himself and his lover, being back at the Royal Palace in simpler times, when his dream suddenly turned into a nightmare in which he watched the other man being torn to pieces by a pack of wolves.

Beside him, Wufei raised his head. _What's wrong?_ The young monk asked mentally. He was sitting with his back against a tall wooden crate, while Epyon was tied to the back of the wagon they were traveling on.

_Nothing,_ The wolf lied. He saw any reason to worry his companion about something as trivial as a bad dream. He shifted gingerly, trying to move his stiff limbs. The pain in his leg had turned into a dull throbbing. _How much further is it, anyway? I can't wait to get off this cart._

_I don't know what you are complaining about. THIS is a lot better than traveling on foot._

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, the tawny wolf made a noise that sounded almost like a snort. _Easy for you to say; you don't have my nose. The stench of pigs is unbearable. This wagon…the load…even you…everything reeks of it._

For a moment Wufei considered pointing out that Wolf's fur didn't exactly smell like wildflowers either, but he bit his tongue. There was no reason to upset his cranky companion even more. Besides, Trey was probably in pain, and his grumpiness seemed to be a way to deal with it.

"Shouldn't be much further," he assured him.

Satisfied the wolf settled back down. He closed his eyes but couldn't go back to sleep. His mind kept wandering back to the horrible imagines of his nightmare, and he prayed that they were really just a dream. He remembered feeling Milliardo's distress when he had been kidnapped by the wolf hunters four days ago… Four days…? Had it really only been that long? To him it felt like a lifetime since the last time he saw his lover. _Milliardo, _he pled. _Please be safe._

A few moments later the wagon slowed down and came to a hold. The farmer turned his head and looked back at his passengers. "This is where I leave the main road. It's about a mile and a half or so from here to Deerfield."

Sure enough, when Wufei looked north he could see the town gates in the distance. "Thank you so much." The young monk reached for his staff as he slipped off the back of the cart.

"Are you sure you will be alright if I leave you here?" The older man scratched his head. "I recon I could take you all the way to the gates, and still make it home before the sun sets."

"We will be fine." Wufei assured him. "You've already done more than enough." As far as he was concerned it was better for them to hide and wait here until sundown, when Treize returned to his human form. Talking the guards into letting a wolf past them might have worked before, but the young monk wasn't sure if any healer would be willing to waste energy and remedies on a beast.

###

Seeing the silvery wolf collapse and being buried under his opponent's heavy body Heero instantly knew the balance of this battle had shifted. The leader of the pack who until now had been mostly defending himself was now on the attack.

Miri somehow managed to free himself and get back on his feet, but his shoulder was bleeding heavily and his movements were becoming slower and more labored. He tried to protect his injured leg by turning his left side toward the attacker as he showed off his impressive set of fangs once again. But on three legs he wasn't as steady as all fours. Yet, even as he was knocked off his feet again he managed to grab hold of the other wolf's neck, growling and shaking him in his iron grip.

The young ronin couldn't help but admire the animal's courage and resilience. He had always thought of wolves as somewhat cowardly because they could only hunted and attacked in large numbers. This battle however made changed his point of view, and he realized that the other samurai hadn't called him a 'lone wolf' behind his back out of disrespect.

_He might be tough but I don't think this is a fight he can win on his own. But I'll be damned if I'll just stand here watching him getting killed._

Jumping forward with a loud cry, Heero's swords slashed through the air faster than a human's eye could follow. Startled by the sound, as well as the sudden attack, the pack that had drawn closely around its fighting leader and his rival, scattered. With the moment of surprise still on his side, the ronin moved closer forcing the dark wolf to back off and allowing his opponent to get back on his feet.

Miri was almost as surprised as the rest of the wolves when the young man suddenly jumped into the fight. He had expected him to run… which probably would have been the smart thing to do under the circumstances. _I'm not sure if he is especially brave or just very foolish, but either way it will give me a little breather and allow me to rethink the situation._

From the corner of his eyes Heero watched the silver wolf slowly retreat in his direction, until they stood almost back to back. The young man frowned. Using this tactic of covering each other's back in battle was something he'd expect from another warrior, but not from a beast. _He almost acts like he is human._ His gaze fell upon the wolf's injury. _He is bleeding badly. I wonder how much longer he can last like this?_

Of course Heero's interference also meant that this fight was no longer a one-on-one battle. As soon as the pack had recovered from their initial shock they turned around and went on the attack. The young ronin was ready. His blades moved quickly and fiercely. Soon the mountain was filled with the sounds and smells of death and dying, but the wolves just kept coming. For a moment they would retreat, but just long enough to regroup for another attack.

Feeling his own strength draining, Heero looked at his canine companion. The silver wolf looked like he as barely able to keep himself upright. There was no way he could endure another wave of attacks. While they were fighting the two unlikely allies had moved backward, until they had reached the edge of the mountain.

The young man threw a look over the cliff. Below... a very long way below... the river was flowing. The water was dark blue and raging, indicating that it was quite deep. _Deep enough to survive a jump into the floods_, he wondered. He gazed at the silver wolf then back at the water.

Miri followed his looks, wondering what was going on in his mind. For some reason, and he wasn't sure why, it was becoming difficult to read the young man's thoughts. The ronin looked down into the river again, then sheathed his weapons with one quick motion, and Miri had a sudden suspicion. _No way! You can't be seriously thinking what I think you are thinking? Wait…! _Before he could even finish his thought the silver wolf was suddenly grabbed by his human companion.

_Sorry, but if have to choose between possibly breaking my neck in the fall or being torn to pieces by a pack of hungry wolves… _One hand holding on to the canine's collar, the other one wrapped tightly around its body Heero closed his eyes as he leaped over the edge of the cliff. _…hope you can swim._

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.B.C.

Author's Note: Sorry the update took so long. The next few chapter should be added much quicker.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 13**

The water was freezing and the impact strong enough to take his breath away for a moment. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt himself being pulled away by the strong current. When his head finally broke through the surface again he was desperate for air. Panting and gasping he filled his aching lunges while trying not to swallow too much water.

The water was soaking his fur, making it heavy, and chilling him to the bone. His injured shoulder was aching, but he tried to ignore the pain. He needed all four legs to counter the water's strong flow. As the silver wolf looked around for something to cling onto, he noticed a dark shock of hair not far to his left. From the way it was bobbing in the current before disappearing under the surface again and again, Miri knew the human was in trouble. 

Instinctively and almost automatically Heero fought his way back to the surface, but his movements were becoming slower and more labored. Earlier during the fall of the cliff he had collided with something in the river, a large piece of driftwood perhaps, or a rock. He hit it hard enough to daze him for a few moments and pulling him under water. A small stream of blood was trickling from his forehead. It felt almost hot compared to the freezing water around him. His head was foggy from lack of oxygen and darkness was beginning to tickle on the corners of his eyes. Once again the young man could feel himself being pulled under, and this time he wasn't sure if he had the strength to fight his way to the surface again. His body was tired and almost unable to move. 

_Oh no, you won't. Don't you dare dying on me, you hear! I am planning on killing you myself. _Somehow Miri managed to grab hold of the back of the young man's leather vest, just before he could disappear under water. The current tugged and pulled on the almost limb body, as though it was trying to fight for what it was about to claim. But the silver wolf stubbornly refused to let go, even at the risk of being pulled down as well. _You are mine. Throwing people ... or wolves for that matter... off a cliff without warning. What were you thinking?  
_

The sudden tug in the back of his neck brought Heero back to his senses, reawakening his survival instincts and sending another wave of adrenalin through this exhausted body. His hands came up and found something furry and wet to cling onto. It took his brain a few moments to realize what or who he was holding onto. Finally, after a few deep gasps of air, after the darkness before his eyes lifted and his mind began to feel less clouded, he recognized the large silver wolf at his side. _My gamble paid off, I suppose. We both survived the fall from the cliff...more or less._

Holding on with one hand to the creature, he allowed himself to be guided toward the banks of the river, as he struggled to keep his head over water and swim beside the animal. After what seemed forever, the young ronin finally felt solid ground under his feet. But walking was no less grueling than swimming it seemed, especially since for the next few yards he was pulling along the heavy wolf, whose shorter legs didn't quite reach the ground yet. Somehow they managed to dragging themselves onto the shore, where they collapsed side by side panting and exhausted.

###

"Lady Une?!" Lucrezia Noin moved her horse next to the captain's, tugging the reins until they fell into step next to each other.

"What is it, Commander?" Une's voice sounded even sterner than usual, if that was at all possible. It was the second day since the silver wolf had escaped from its cage and they had been looking for it ever since.

"The men are exhausted, and so are their mounts, Captain. If we don't let them rest soon..."

"Fine." The other woman didn't even turn her head. "Find a good place and set up camp. We will stay until evening falls."

"Yes, Captain."

"Have any of our scouts returned?" Une had sent a handful of men out into different villages, to talk to people and find out if anyone seen or heard of the silver wolf.

"Not yet."

"Let me know the minute you hear anything."

"Of course, Captain. Umm..."

"Is there anything else?"

Noin swallowed. The captain seemed cold and unapproachable most of the time, and she never spoke of her personal life. So she wasn't sure if it was wise to ask her the question she was about to ask. But it had bothered her ever since they'd left the royal palace.

"You said, that wolf is was a gift for Lord Cartorcè. I realize he is very powerful and handsome, but I'm not sure anyone is worth all this trouble. Does he really mean that much to you?"

Une's head snapped around, her eyes sharp and cool as she gazed at the commander. "What makes you think that man means anything to me? And even if, what makes you think it is any of your concern?"

"I...I'm sorry, that was out of line. I will go look for a place to camp." Noin spurred her horse and rode ahead of the group. As she was out of earshot the young woman let out a deep sigh of relieve. _For a moment there I thought she was going to rip my head off. And now I am even more confused than before. She said she doesn't care for the Minister of the Left. Yet, that strange and exotic wolf she is after, is meant as a gift for him. If not Lord Cartorcè, who is it the Captain is trying to impress? _"Oh well…. Come one, Aries. Let's find you a nice patch of grass and some clear water."

###

The wind felt like icy blades cutting his skin, but Heero was too exhausted to even care. He hadn't moved since he collapsed at the river's edge, but in the back of his mind a little warning voice was beginning to become louder urging him to get up and move before he would die of exposure.

The young ronin had learned a long time ago the importance of minding that inner voice. So he finally pushed himself up on his arms and knees and looked at the large lump of wet fur to his left. The silver wolf still hadn't moved. _Is he even still alive?_ Heero frowned, then with a certain degree of relief he noticed the animal's chest was rising and falling slowly, indicating that it was at least still breathing.

"Come on, get up." He reached out, first nudging then shaking the wolf slightly. The answer was a faint, low growl, but the beast didn't even twitch an ear.

_Alright, so at least he is conscious. But we can't stay here. A night out here, wet and freezing, might kill both of us. We need to find shelter and a way to dry off. _"Hey, come on, on your feet." Heero tried once again. This time he reached for the animal's collar, pulling it upwards. But the wolf didn't budge.

With a sigh the young man finally gave up. "Fine, you stay here." He pulled out the longer of his two swords, scabbard and all, and used it like a cane to push himself up on his feet. His knees were shaking from weakness and cold, but he somehow managed to stand. And as he started to walk a little warmth was slowly spreading through his body, making it easier to move his sore muscles. He turned his head toward the still seemingly lifeless wolf. "I'll find us some kind of shelter, somewhere where we will be save, then I'll come back and fetch you." he promised.

_Wait! _Miri finally raised his head. _Don't leave. I'm coming. I don't want to be… alone again. Besides, who knows what kind of trouble you get yourself into if I let you run off on your own._

The young man turned his head, somewhat surprised as he watched the wolf struggle to his feet. He took one careful stride and whimpered quietly. Heero's gaze fell upon the gaping wound in the animal's shoulder. _This isn't good. It finally stopped bleeding but it will open again when he moves. _

"Stop…wait…umm…SIT!"

_Sit? What am I a dog? _Miri thought in a mixture of insult and amusement, nevertheless he held his step. Cocking his head curiously he watched as his human companion used his sword to turn part of his earth-colored outer tunic into thin strips of fabric.

"Don't move," the young man spoke as he slowly and cautiously knelt down at Miri's side. "I'm going to dress your wound, so try not to bite off my arm."

_Don't worry, I'll reserve that for later. Right now I'm too exhausted to really enjoy it._

Heero bandaged the shoulder tightly. He was no healer, but he had enough experience with battle injuries to know what he was doing.

Miri grinded his teeth but endured the pain. He had been in many fights before, and had sustained more than his share of injuries. Enough to know that there was no easy way of treating them.

"This should do." The young man finally announced after securing the end of the last bandage. he rose to his feet and watched as the silver wolf gingerly took a couple of steps.

_Not bad. I think I might keep you around for a while. _

#

Heero turned his head and looked back over his shoulder at the silver wolf following him, then looked up into the sky where the sun has slowly disappearing behind the mountains. _Dusk isn't far off. The temperature will drop even more when the sun sinks. If nothing else we will have to just make a fire and hope that the flames will keep the wild beats away for the night. Neither of us is in any condition for another fight. _

As his eyes searched the distance, looking for a suitable place to set up camp, he noticed a dark opening in the ground. The young man frowned. _What's that…a cave…or burrow? If it is empty it would be perfect. _

But of course there was also the possibility that it was the layer of some kind of creature or demon just waiting for unsuspecting travelers to set foot into it. Still, Heero decided that it was worth checking out. He turned his head again and raised his hand, indicating for Miri to stand back while he cautiously approached the cave.

_What's he up to now? _Warily the silver wolf watched as the young ronin unsheathed his sword. With the other hand he picked up a dry piece of wood from the ground and threw it into the dark opening. Nothing happened.

Like most people, born without any magic abilities, Heero wasn't able to feel demonic aura and had to rely on his other senses. And as far as he could tell there was nothing moving inside that cave. Maybe it was empty after all. After a few more steps he picked up another stick and tossed it into the cave. This time he was close enough to hear it hit the ground. But that was all he could hear.

Miri couldn't sense anything either. At least not at first, but when the young man was about to take another step closer, the aura suddenly changed.

_Watch out!_ The silver wolf leaped at the ronin, nearly knocking him off his feet. The black shadow charging from inside the dark cavern barely missed them. _A spider demon_, Miri realized. _I've heard they are able to conceal their demonic aura until the very moment they attack. They will jump up, immobilize their prey with their poisonous fangs and pull it down into their layer where they slowly devour it's soul._

Although not completely sure what had happened, Heero acted instinctively. As he regained his balance, he spun around on his heels. His blade slashed through the air almost too fast to be seen. Dark, nearly black blood splattered, followed by a foul smell, as the demon's dismembered body fell to the ground. Only then did he realize what he had slain and his eyes grew wide. _He saved me…again._

"Thank you." As he turned the young man nearly gasped in shock. The silver wolf was trembling. It looked as though he was going to collapse. Heero dropped his weapon and jumped forward, trying to catch him.

_Damn, I didn't think she got me. But I guess I was…wrong… _Miri was barely able to finish his thought before his mind slipped into darkness. 

###

Sitting on a patch of grass by the road side, Wufei stared up into the slowly darkening sky. The sun had set only a few moments ago and the last streaks of red on the horizon were still fading. In the bushes behind his back the young monk could hear the rustling of leaves and clothes, then a painful hiss.

"Are you alright?" His head snapped around instinctively, but he caught himself at the last moment and averted his look. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"I'm fine." In spite of his assurance, Treize's voice was laced with pain, but there was also a slight hint of amusement as he continued. "You can't even **look** at me while I am getting dressed, how exactly do you think you can help?"

Wufei could feel his cheeks burn. "Well, excuse me for being modest," he barked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The older man gave a quiet chuckle that sounded very tired. "So am I now. It is safe to look now."

Treize was still adjusting his belt when the monk turned to face him. His pants were bulging slightly over his bandaged calf.

"Maybe I should re-dress the wound once more before we leave?" he suggested.

The tawny-haired man shook his head. His face was pale and the usual sparkle was gone from his eyes, replaced by exhaustion and pain. "Let's get moving. There is no guarantee they will let us into town once the gates are closed."

Wufei nodded. He was probably right. If they didn't make it into town tonight they would be in trouble. By the time the gates opened again in the morning Treize would be back in wolf form.

With the monk's help the older man made it into the saddle. Once he was settled he extended his hand to pull up Wufei as well. "Come on, Epyon can carry both of us easily."

"Thank you, but I'll walk. After sitting most of the day it will do me good. Besides I can see the road better from down here. If Epyon stumbles over any rocks it will hurt your leg even more." With that Wufei reached for the reins, and to his surprise the other man didn't even argue.

"Let's hope we'll find a good Inn. I would kill for a hot bath and a soft bed right now."

"Hopefully we'll also find a good healer." the monk replied as he led the black stallion toward the lights of the not too distant town. _I'm worried about his leg, if it remains untreated for much longer. _

###

Pulling his robe tighter around his body as the cool evening breeze started to pick up, the Emperor raised his head and looked up into the dark evening sky. A beautiful crescent moon was set directly above the royal gardens, it's reflection sparkling on the surface of the large fishpond.

It had been a while since he had been sitting here by the window; he had not feeling well for several weeks now, and if the royal physician knew he would probably scold him for it. But the night was just too beautiful to spend it in bed, and he was feeling better today.

A low noise to his right suddenly drew his attention. The tall, bearded man turned his head. "Who is there?!"

A large shadow separated from the darkness and moments later a young man, dressed in black, was kneeling just outside the window, his head bowed in respect. "Imperial Majesty!"

"Nanashi!?" The emperor sounded almost surprised. "We were beginning to wonder when and if we would be seeing you again. We dispatched three royal messenger to Wolfstein castle, none of which were ever seen or heard of again. Is that your doing?"

"Of course not."

"That is good to know."

The young man looked up. "Is your majesty questioning my loyalties?"

"Should we be?" The emperor's voice was calm and didn't betray what he was thinking. "We have not received any reports from you in nearly two years?"

"Because there was simply nothing to report."

"Something change then?"

The young man nodded. "I'm afraid so. Milliardo disappeared."

"Disappeared?" The emperor echoed as he looked at his servant questioningly. "How?"

"Captured by wolf hunters it appears."

"Wolf hunter, hmm...? We reckon that means the curse has not been broken."

"Not yet, but Master Treize his working hard on finding some kind of spell or charm."

"Hmm..." The emperor stroked his beard, lost in thought. "Who might have such kind of powers? We have our best and most trusted star diviner researching the curse, but ..." he was going to add that not even he had come close to an answer yet, but was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

"We are fine," the older man assured once he had caught his breath again. "We have been feeling a bit under the weather, but we are better now."

Nanashi suddenly turned his head, as thought he was listening to something in the distance.

"What is it?"

"It's time for me to take my leave. And you should rest, Your Majesty. As for those missing messengers… you probably need to look for the one responsible a little closer to home." And just like that the young man was gone again, without as much as even the sound of a leave rustling or a twig breaking under his feet.

The emperor stared after him into the dark. ­_...a little closer to home, he says._

A knock at the door to his bedchamber interrupted his train of thoughts. "Come in," he demanded.

"Your Imperial Highness." Captain Ventuno, the leader of his personal guard, dropped to one knee at the door. "Please forgive the intrusion, but I received word from the main gate about a suspicious person being spotted near the royal palace."

"Is that so?"

"Until my men and I have finished searching the premises it would be best if his Majesty remained indoors. But I am sure there is nothing to worry; if in fact someone made it past the guard we will find him."

"We are certain you will, you have our fullest confidence." The emperor nodded. "And Captain, please close the window before your leave. It is getting a little drafty."

"Of course, your Imperial Highness."

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spirit of the Blue-Eyed Wolf**

**Chapter 14**

_I can't believe they don't even have a healer in this town. _Sitting by the window with the book he had started to read at Wolfstein castle, Wufei gazed once again over to the large, and only, bed in the room where Treize seemed to be sleeping peacefully now, and his mind wandered back to the conversation he had earlier with the owner of this small and not exactly high class tavern.

:::Begin Flashback:::

_"No healer?!"_

_The fleshy, man with his red nose that seemed oddly big for his face, shook his head. "We haven't had one for quite some time now, but most people don't mind. They much rather travel to Ankouras to see the Golden Mage, anyway."_

_"The golden mage?" Wufei echoed. _

_The Inn owner gave a firm nod. "That's what everyone calls him. His healing magic is so great, it's said he is able to bring back people who already are on the verge of death. Most of all, he doesn't charge people for his services. He just asks them to leave whatever they can, be it some money, a chicken or a few pieces of incense to show their gratitude."_

_"That sounds like a very honorable man." Treize remarked. He was leaning against the counter to keep his weight of the injured leg._

_"Or a fool." the other man huffed. "With those abilities of his, he could become rich in no time. But then, some say he already is. When he came to this area a couple of summers ago, he bought the castle just outside Ankouras, and gave enough gold to rebuild the orphanage in town that had burned down the previous winter."_

_"But what do you do if someone gets injured and requires immediate care?" the young monk asked._

_"If it is an urgency people will go to the old lady who sells herbs and charms from her house at the end of the main road," the Tavern owner explained. "She has some healing power they say."_

:::End Flashback::: 

That didn't seem completely true either. The young monk sighed. Her so-called healing powers were no more than basic knowledge about wound care, and her bedside manners… Well that was a whole different story all together. But at least she did know her way around healing herbs and roots. She had left some ointment and small pouch of tea, and told Wufei how to use them before barking at him to better not bother her again so late at night.

_Treize's wound looked clean and is already starting to heal. Maybe a few days of rest combined with these medicinal herbs is all he needs._ _The question is, though… _Wufei gave another sigh. _How long I'll be able to keep him off his feet, knowing that Miri is somewhere out there. _

###

Sitting alone beneath a large oak tree, Lady Une watched her men from a distance as she finished her late supper. After spending some time at this camp side, horses and riders seemed well rested and eager to move on. Une was hoping for at least one or two of her scouts to return with some news about the silver wolf and give her some kind of direction to head in. _If we can't find him by tomorrow night we will have to return to the Royal City empty handed._

The other royal guards sat together in small groups; two of them playing dice, the other's talking and laughing about something. For a moment Une wondered what they could be talking about.

_"Being captain is a lonely job, not everyone is cut out for. You cannot be their commanding officer __**and**__ their friend at the same time; remember that, My Lady." I will, your Excellency! Although, it took me a while to understand what it meant. You must have been lonely, too, I recon…_

Une looked up as a rider approached the camp in high speed. He stopped his horse and dismounted, then talked to Commander Noin who was seated with the other guards.

"What is it?" The captain asked as she put down her bowl and rose to her feet.

"I believe I have found the silver wolf's track, Captain Une," the scout reported after a crisp salute. "I was told that a wandering monk has been seen traveling with a tame wolf."

"A monk?" Une echoed, somewhat surprised.

"People say they were exorcising demons… and fighting bandits in Coneria yesterday."

"Did you see them?"

"No Captain." the soldier shook his head. "By the time I got into town I learned they had already left in the morning. Last I've heard they were seen traveling east."

"Good work!" Une gave the man an approving nod. "Get something to eat and rest….You, take care of his horse." She pointed at one of the other guards nearby before turning to face Noin. "Get me a map commander, and have everyone prepare to break camp in a moment's notice."

"Yes, Captain."

_Finally, the break I have been waiting for. A wandering monk traveling with a tame wolf?! That could be a coincidence, of course. But I don't believe in coincidences. _

###

Miri had been drifting in and out of consciousness over and over again. He remembered at one point feeling like he was being dragged over the ground. When he finally woke he felt weak and was barely able to raise his head. Somehow he managed to look around and realized that he was resting on a bed of sagebrush and soft moss inside some kind of cave.

_A cave?! Oh right… we were attacked by a shadow spider; this must be her burrow. _The silver wolf tried to push himself up onto his feet but gave up with a painful whimper. His muscles and even his bones were sore and he was so weak it was even difficult to keep his head up. _The venom is still spreading in my body. I can feel it poisoning my blood._

The cave was relatively large; he couldn't see how far underground it actually led. At the entrance a fire was burning. _A fire; did he put it up to keep me in or other beasts out? _For a moment he listed into the dark. _Where is __**he **__anyway? I can't feel his presence anywhere nearby._

Beyond the flames Miri could see a small patch of dark sky. _How long have I been unconscious anyway? When we were attacked the sun has not yet set, now it is completely dark._ His head became too heavy and he settled back down and closed his eyes._ Maybe he left. I can't say I'd blame him. What good would it do for him to sit around and watch me slowly die? But at least he didn't leave me outside to be devoured by wild animals. For that I am grateful. I only regret I won't be able to see Treize at least one more time. Will he ever find out what happened to me? _His mind was becoming fuzzy and he could feel himself slip into darkness again… perhaps this time for good. _Treize, I'm sorry… I know I'd promised to be with you forever…_

###

A quiet moan as Treize stirred in his bed caught Wufei's attention. He put down his book and rose to his feet.

_Does his face look flushed?_ He frowned slightly as he looked down at the sleeping man. _His fever seems to be getting worse. What should I do?_ The young monk dipped his hand into the blow of cold water sitting on the small night table. After squeezing some of the water from the cloth inside the bowl, he carefully blotted the sweat from Treize's fever heated forehead.

The older man slowly opened his eyes. The tip of his tongue brushed over his dry lips. "Could I have something to drink?"

"Yes, of course."

Wufei reached for the cup of herbal tea while Treize pushed himself up into a sitting position. He wrinkled his face in distaste as he looked into the cup. "How about some water, instead?"

"This tea is much better for you. It will bring down your fever, too," the monk insisted.

"Easy for you to say," Treize complained. "You don't have to drink it."

"It will help you recover faster," Wufei pointed out, and the tawny–haired man finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll drink it, but only if you promise to tell me a little about you?"

Wufei's brows narrowed into a brown of confusion. "Tell you what about me?"

"Anything. You know pretty much everything about me and Milliardo, yet you have been very secretive about yourself until now. So…?" Treize gave the younger man a questioning look from over the rim of his teacup as he took the first sip.

"So, what? I'm not sure what you expect. There is really not much to tell you. My life has been rather ordinary," Wufei replied evasively. "Besides, you should go back to sleep."

"I have found it always easier to fall asleep listening to someone tell me a story or read to me," Treize replied with a sly smirk.

"Then I'll read to you."

The tawny-haired man gave a quiet laugh. "Now you made me even more curious. What are you trying to hide?"

"I am not trying to hide anything." Wufei insisted. "There is simply nothing to tell you about."

"That I have a difficult time believing." Treize took another sip of tea. "For one, I have been wondering how someone like you chose to become a monk instead for example taking the path of a scholar."

"That was something that was decided for me."

"Oh?!"

Wufei finally hung his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you promise to go back to sleep."

"I'll try."

"Promise!" the monk demanded.

"Very well, I promise." Treize gave another laugh. "You drive a hard bargain, do you know that?"

"That is something I have learned while traveling with you," Wufei retorted. "Now drink your tea and lie down or the deal is off."

"Yes, Sir."

The young monk waited until his companion had settled down. "I am not sure what you expect, but there really is not much to my life," he started. "I was born in a small village in the northern mountains. The people there, including my parents, made a living exorcizing demons. The skill to sense demonic aura is passed down from generation to generation I've heard. I had that ability for as long as I can remember. No matter where I went, there always seemed to be some demons around. When I was four or five summers old, my parents died and I was taken in b some distant relatives of my father's…"

"How, if I may ask, did they die; fighting demons?"

"That's what I have been told." Wufei nodded. "In any case, my uncle was a rice farmer and so was everyone else in the small village he lived in. One day the village was attacked while the men were out in the fields, and a good dozen or so women and children were killed along with a lot of livestock. Soon after a wandering monk came through the area and the village elder hired him to get rid of any nearby demons…" The young man paused for a moment. Treize was lying in bed on his side with one hand under his head, listening with apparent interest.

"While everyone else was hiding, I sneaked out of the house and watched. It was the first time I've ever seen anyone exorcise demons and for some reason I found it fascinating. After speaking to me for a while the monk told me that I had a hidden gift, and he asked if he could take me in as his pupil. My uncle and aunt were more than happy to agree, it seemed. I always had the feeling they were a little frightened of my…ability. And that is very much how I became a monk."

"It wasn't your fault."

Wufei gave the older man a somewhat surprised look.

"I am talking about the attack on your aunt and uncle's village," Treize explained. "There is no proof that demons are any more attracted to someone like you than they would be to a normal person. It's just that your ability to sense their presence around you makes it seem that way."

"That's exactly what Master O told me, too."

"But you are still feeling guilty?" It was a statement really more than a question.

"It's just… I keep thinking that, if I would have paid a little more attention…if I would have noticed them earlier, maybe I would have had time to warn the villagers."

"You were only a child," the older man pointed out. "How old were you; nine…ten?"

"I was eight, but that's not the point."

"It was not your responsibility to protect that village, Wufei."

"I know that but…," Wufei snapped, but when he realized it he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I know you are only trying to make me feel better, and I really appreciate it."

Treize gave an almost insulted huff. "If you think that I would lie, just to tell people want to hear, you don't know me very well yet. But anyway, are you happy with what you are going?"

"Ironically, I'm happier now than I have been in a long time," the young man admitted.

"How so?"

"For a while I had been questioning my purpose. I wasn't sure if I was doing what I was meant to do. But that changed soon after I met you and Milliardo. I believe that for one reason or another, I was supposed to be in that forest that night when Miri saved me."

"So, you believe in destiny then?"

"You don't?"

"I don't believe that it is written in stone the moment we are born, but rather it is up to us to forge our own destiny based on our own choices and decisions. Otherwise I would have probably never left the Royal Palace."

"Now you are sounding more and more like Master O," the young monk snorted. "Anyway, you got your story; now keep up your end of the deal and go to sleep."

"Fair enough. But that doesn't mean we can't continue this conversation tomorrow."

###

Walking into his bedchamber, a burning candle in one hand and a book he was planning to read from in the other, Quatre suddenly held his step. Something didn't feel right.

"Duo, is that you?" he asked, but didn't receive an answer.

His eyes narrowed in an expression of slight annoyance. "If you were planning to scare me, you can come out now. The fun is over."

Still no reply, but Quatre could have sworn that he wasn't alone. _Maybe I'm just tired and imagining things, _he told himself. Still the unease remained. He took one cautious step, then another. A sudden gust of wind almost blew out the candle in his hand, and Quatre turned his head toward the window to see the heavy drapes moving in the breeze.

"Hmph," he gave an amused snort. _I forgot to close the window. Maybe what I felt was a bird or rodent sitting on the sill. If Duo finds out about this he will never let me live it down. _He put his book and candleholder down on the table and stepped over to the window to close it. But just as he reached for the drapes there was a slight moment behind him that he could feel before he heard it.

Startled Quatre spun around, or at least he was trying to. He made it about half way before the cold steel of a sharp blade was pressed against his throat.

"Don't scream!" A deep and calm voice next to his ear, ordered. "If you stay quiet and do exactly as I tell you, you will have nothing to worry about."

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

T.B.C.

Author's Note:


End file.
